


Trolling

by CreativeDestruction, Moskovie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred being a sap, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), Arthur's Parents - Freeform, Asshole parents, Boys Kissing, Cards Against Humanity, Cook offs, Crossdressing, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Established Relationship, Fluff, France Being France (Hetalia), France Being a Jerk (Hetalia), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, He's Leaving, I Love Gays, I Tried, I will add more tags later, M/M, Mattie is a sweet cinnamon roll, Mild Language, Most characters are minor, Nude Beach, POV Multiple, Points of View, Prucan later on, Rating May Change, Scary Movies, Sexual Topic, Sleeping Together, Slow Build, Tags Are Fun, The AU where Canada always gets noticed, Time Skips, Trolls are Gods, YouTube, Youtuber America/Alfred, Youtuber England/Arthur, extreme fluff warning, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moskovie/pseuds/Moskovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>troll<br/>Troll<br/>verb<br/>gerund or present participle: trolling<br/>1.<br/>informal<br/>make a deliberately offensive or provocative online posting with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them.</p>
<p>Or so Arthur thought when he got a message from a Youtuber known as Alfred. Arthur is afraid of becoming too famous, and Alfred practically bathes in the fame.  After filming enough with Alfred, Arthur realizes that he can acknowledge the fan base, and Alfred realizes other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So Yes I died for a bit but that okay cause who cares. Anyway I really wanted to do a youtuber AU and what better ship to do it for than UsUk because they are perfect in every way and I can Imagine them as youtubers. Also I don't know about anything else but My YouTube messages/Comments come through my email just so this first part wont be so confusing if you don't understand that the emails and Youtube Comments or messages go through Arthur's and Alfred's email, just to clarify. I also think that when I right the word "Troll" I think of Homestuck but No sadly not the same Troll.

-Arthur's POV- 

 

       Arthur casually went through emails and easily discarded the ones with Francis's Emails. All the other older blonde could do was send Arthur dumb videos and troll him to no end with 10 hours versions of "Never gonna give you up" By Rick Astley. But Today there was a different email from an unknown email address that came from YouTube. Arthur was never one to brag or even acknowledge that fact that he had a large fan-base on the YouTube, he didn't like being in the spotlight, he just liked to make dumb videos for the world to enjoy, so when he got the Email from another account on YouTube he was clearly confused and Intrigued.

 

Upon clicking the email it showed a familiar and another popular account owned by an American named Alfred and right below that was a link to MLG Rick Astley. Arthur decided that the most productive route would be the Email from Alfred Jones instead of the crap that Francis sends him. So he clicked the link to the video Francis sent and regretted it. After a load of Air horn's and regaining his hearing from the volume being all the way up he clicked the other link to Alfred's account and the Email that read, < _ Hey British dude, Your videos are hilarious. Have you ever been to America?, We could do a collab sometime.> _

 

"Have I ever been to America?" He repeated out loud to no one in particular but himself. He realized he hadn't been anywhere, not even to travel, the farthest he had been since their family holiday was London, but that was only to move here when he turned 18.

 

He clicked the _Reply_ and went to type a quick message before heading to bed, it was currently one in the morning. The message was basically a , < _No I haven’t been to America and why are you trolling me? > _ and being the stubborn Englishman he was he was also convinced that the other person on the receiving end of his reply was indeed a troll. And back away from the computer. 

 

Lately the quiet Brit, had been fearful of trolls on the Internet there was no reason for his fear he just thought they would come kill him because of his unacknowledged Fan-base that he knew he had, in other words he was just self conscious about all those people watching him, and the American,  _ If it was him _ , would probably sky rocket the views on videos and Arthur didn't want that, he was content with the amount of people watching already. 

 

Arthur didn’t sleep well that night he kept reminding himself that the Alfred guy had said something about a collab, the only person he had ever “Collab-ed” with was Francis and that ended with him screwing a llama with a backpack that lite up with the word “Nark” on the back on it.  _ Thanks Francis. _

  
  
  


-Alfred’ POV- 

 

_  <No, I Haven’t been to America, and why are you trolling me?> _  Alfred read the twice over before replying did the funny British dude, think he was a trolling him. He was Alfred Fucking Jones, why would he need to troll someone, he just wanted to meet the guy and make videos with him. 

 

Alfred quickly went to type a message <I'm not Trolling you.> In his mind he was thinking “trolololololololololololol” but in truth he really wasn’t he thought that they should film together. <But we really should film together.> he concluded and logged off his own computer. 

 

Alfred thought it would be beneficial for the both of them to film together and in general from what Alfred saw from Arthur's videos was he was generally funny, so he stalked his social media websites and found that he lived in the UK, that explains the cute accent.    

  
  


-Arthur’s POV- 

 

Arthur woke up to more notifications from his computer. After a long night of thinking he thought that he should maybe try making a video with Alfred, if he was as legit as he seemed to be then filming with him would be fun. Arthur had seen many of the others videos and knew that maybe if he got over his fear of fame then they he would be awesome to film with. 

 

The green-eyed man finished making his video for the day and uploaded it before rushing to chat with Alfred again, he figured he had an epiphany, the collaboration between the two would be interesting for both of them. 

 

AlfredFuckingJones  <But we should really Film together.> was the last message sent and one addressing the fact that he wasn’t trolling.

 

BritLand <Since your not trolling me (At least I hope not) I think that we should Film one day.> Arthur typed and hoped he wouldn’t regret it, he was very wry of meeting new people and this new person was across the Atlantic ocean. But at the time his mind was elsewhere like,  _ What would we record together?   _ A few seconds later after the thought had dragged him to unexpected places a loud  _ Ding _ sounded through the computer. 

 

AlfredFuckingJones <Great! Your Place or Mine? I Don't mind Flying> You could almost hear his loudness and excitement through the laptop. 

 

Arthur had thought for a moment to the last time he traveled or went anywhere for that matter, after some thought he thought that it would be better to get out of the house for a while and book a trip to America. 

BritLand <I’ll come there if you don’t mind.>

 

AlfredFuckingJones <AwesomeSauce! This is going to be so FUN!! And you can stay at my place instead of booking a hotel and I can also pick you up from the Airport, it will be just like a sleep over!> Once again you could tell he was jumping up and down through the screen. Arthur was hesitant again before sending another message.

 

BritLand <When should I come? My schedule is clear for whenever.> The small Brit waited for a response that came rather quickly.

 

AlfredFuckingJones < Whenever You Want! Preferable soon Lately I’ve been bored and my brother doesn’t want to hang out.>

 

BritLand <OK and for How long I stay for?> he asked cautiously once again waiting for another excited response.

 

AlfredFuckingJones <You could forever for all I care! This is going to be great!> Arthur was confused as to what he should book his stay for. But he also didn't know how long Alfred could put up him or he could put up with Alfred and his outgoing antics.

 

BritLand <I booked it.> he typed before printing the itinerary. 

 

BritLand <See you Thursday.> He concluded and waited for Alfred’s answer. Arthur was quite excited himself this was the first time he was going out of the country and meeting a new Youtuber at the same time.

 

Alfred looking a the message board and then his calendar before looking back to the screen, Arthur had booked the flight so that he would fly into America in two days. 

 

AlfredFuckingJones <Cool! I Have a fun Video Ideas planned, I hope you have a twitter.> Arthur stared at the message and then he opened twitter on his phone.  _ Oh Dear,  _ the American Git had starting spamming Arthur’s feed with questions to viewers asking what he should do with Arthur, with scary replies. 

 

Arthur quickly gave Alfred his contact information and vise-versa and the British man told Alfred what Airport he would be flying into and what time he would get there.

 

_Arthur:_ _I am also quite scared of what you have planned for us._ The green-eyed man stared at his screen and waited for the other blonde to text back, while he started packing his suitcase to go to America.

 

_ Alfred: Trust me, its going 2 b loads of fun!  _ The Iphone rang on the dresser top and the smaller automatically noticed the Americans texting quirks and cringed.

_ Arthur: Do you know how to spell or punctuate?  _ He asked curiously 

 

_ Alfred: No. XD Lol   _ The two blonde Youtubers texted each other and discussed video ideas for a few hours before Arthur decided it was getting late and headed off to bed. 

 

  
  
_ Author's Note  TO BE CONTINUED... Now some words from my Stupid Fucking Editor (That's their words, not mine.) _

 

>Editor’s Note: ~~WHAT’S UP SLUTS, GUESS WHO JUST GOT OUT OF PRISON!~~ , That has been crossed out for copyright issues. Justice, Fuck yeah. So anyway, hi. My original thought on the trolling was automatically thinking,  _ oh god, Arthur would not like Homestuck, bless the soul he probably still has.  _ So yeah, bi, mom, bi. *Backflips out of closet, Goodbye world. Till next time. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gathers his things and goes to America and finally meets Alfred, as Alfred shows Arthur around the city they decided on truth or dare for their first video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its gone quite slow form chapter one to chapter two but chapter three is finally going to be the Truth or Dare video with some pretty interesting results. And I am already writing chapter three so if there are no interruptions (Except to blast Celion Deion) then chapter three should be up today?

CHAPTER TWO 

 

The day and a half between the time they had set everything up and the time to leave went by surprisingly fast according to Arthur, he quickly said bye to Francis and told him to check in his house and left for the Airport to go to America, in which the plane ride was quite long but that didn’t really bother Arthur because he slept more of the time.

 

Alfred waited for Arthur’s flight to land and causally played Pokemon Go in the parking lot of the airport while people were coming and going. He also hoped that nobody would recognize him from the over popular Youtube. 

 

“Alfred?” Alfred heard his name and turned to see who it was and hoping, somewhere in his mind that it wasn’t a crazed fan because no matter how much he loved all his followers and subscribers he didn’t really want to deal with any of them today, especially after catching a really good Pokemon, he just wanted to celebrate. 

 

“Yeah?” Alfred asked still looking down at his phone and then looking up at a bright green eyed blonde that he recognize immediately and gathered in a friendly hug the other small man was not expecting. 

 

“Alfred put me down!” Arthur kicked at the taller man to put him down. 

 

“But you're soooo Cute!” Alfred squeed, and he really was cuter in real life than on the screen, the small Brit continued to struggle and blush, until the taller American put him down. “Welcome to America!” He said before leading Arthur to his car and pulling out his camera. 

 

“Do you mind If I vlog?” He asked Arthur who was snapped back into his mind by Alfred’s voice, which was much better in person than on a computer screen. 

 

“Oh, Sure go ahead.” Arthur nodded and let Alfred talk to the Camera while he just sat and stared at Alfred.

 

“HEY DUDES!” Alfred practically screamed at the camera “ ARTHUR'S HERE”  The Brit simply blinked at the screen that was capturing his face and waved at it. 

 

“Don’t be so shy Arthur.” Alfred said putting an arm around the Brits Shoulder and for the second time in less than an hour flush a bright red.

 

“I'm not being shy you git.” Arthur retorted, Arthur knew the American was more well known than himself and really Alfred’s fan base was probably more crazy and thats what made the Brit more shy to the Camera.  

 

“I have no idea what that means but OK!” he flash his wide smile and set up the camera on the stand it was on the dashboard of the car that was probably taken straight out of Supernatural.  “Also can we talk about your height?” 

 

“What's wrong with my height?” Arthur growled giving the driver a confused look.

 

“You're so tiny, it's so cute!”  Alfred answered once again said and smiled. 

 

“I'm not that much smaller than you, you idiot.” Arthur answered a little bit more ticked off.

 

“So you just admitted it you're smaller than me.” He laughed, Arthur just rolled his eyes and bit back a laugh because it was contagious, or so he told himself. 

 

They got to Alfred’s house after a while it was a nice house it was by the ocean or lake or whatever they had in California. The outside was white and brick with a palm tree up front. Arthur noticed the Grand Piano right in front of him when he walked in, off to the left was a living area and stairs going up and down and to the right was probably the living room and dining room, the house also extended a little further in the back. Alfred showed Arthur to his room upstairs, which was also spacious and colorful with a couple of bedrooms on each side and probably an office at the end.

 

“I will give you a few options Artie!” the taller sandy blond said and stood at the doorway of the guest bedroom and looked at the blond Englishman, who clearly hadn’t liked the nickname Alfred gave him.

 

“Option one, we stay here and you sleep off your jet-lag.” Alfred had shut off the camera a few minutes ago so people didn’t know where his house would be. 

 

“ I slept on the plane. I'm fine. Option two?” His green eyes met Alfred blue ones and decided to compare them to the ocean right outside the back of his house.

 

“Ok, option two, we film a video, but I much rather wait and get more responses from the twitter.” he said as the other started unpacking a few things

 

“Option three?” Arthur replied with his heavy British accent.

 

“Um, we could eat and I could give you a tour of the city that you’ll be staying in for the next-” He cut himself off and decided on another question “How long with you be staying?” 

 

“As long as you’ll have me. I didn’t book a round trip, so basically whenever I want to leave or when you kick me out, I have someone checking in on my house.” Arthur called out from the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

 

“Oh,” was all the American said

 

“Why was that bad?” the foreign man panicked 

 

“Nope! That Just means we’ll have more than enough time to have fun!” The American man seemed too happy. 

 

Arthur made a quick task of putting everything away and joining Alfred downstairs at the door, he quickly changed into a green T-shirt and more comfortable jeans that were rolled up at the end. Alfred quickly started ranting about something that Arthur couldn’t quite find himself caring about but nodded everyone in a while to pretend he was listening. The British man was mostly distracted by others cars and people on the streets that were driving on the wrong side of the road.

 

Alfred noticed that Arthur was agitated or confused he couldn’t tell with the British dude’s really fluffy eyebrows. Alfred quickly got his camera out and figure he didn’t need an introduction because it would all be edited together anyway. He quickly faced the viewfinder on the camera to point to Arthur. 

 

“What’s up Arthur?” He was talking to both the confused man and the camera.

 

“Their all driving on the wrong side.” As soon a the smaller blonde finished his sentence the tall of the two burst out into laughter. 

 

“What?! They are.” He defended and crossed his arms and looked at Alfred, with a smirk. 

 

After calming down from his laughing fit, Alfred explained that they drive on a different side from England and Alfred continued to show Arthur around the city and the best places for food and stuff before also planning a trip to Disneyland with Arthur, who was confused by the whole conversation. Alfred and Arthur had been stopped a few times by viewers on the street for pictures and questions, something that Arthur was not used to but Alfred was all too comfortable with. 

 

After it suddenly got quiet again, Arthur decided he should know what Alfred had planned for a video. “Just wondering, What did you have in mind for the video?” He asked they were already making their way back to Alfred’s place from being out for a few hours. 

 

“I was thinking Q and A or Truth or Dare.” Alfred’s voice boomed through the streets, that were starting to fill up with the nightlife and lights of shops and restaurants.  

 

“Sure okay.” Arthur said thinking it would be a good idea at the time. 

 

That night Arthur was checking twitter like it was his new life line, for the second night since meeting Alfred he couldn’t sleep because he was so excited for the video they were going to film tomorrow. Even refreshing the twitter page didn't help the tired Brit to find what he was looking for, he couldn’t find the questions or the truth or dare suggestions, there were people ‘Fangirling’  _ He reminded himself to look up the definition later, _ and different suggestions for what tag or challenge the duo should do together. After a few hours of searching he gave up and finally went to sleep. 

  
Alfred knew that Arthur was up and checking Twitter like a madman, but he had already taken suggestions and hide the comments and retweets from Arthur.  **(PS I Don’t have a twitter and I have No Idea if that can be done. XD)** Alfred had began to edit the vlog that he had recorded today with snippets of Arthur in them, being super adorable. The blue eyed man didn’t really know why he described Arthur as cute or small he just thought it was appropriate for the Brit’s description. Alfred finished editing and headed off to bed himself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur decided to start filming videos for the day, they decide on Truth or Dare and Q&A which lead to fangirls going crazy.  
> The rating also changed just because they went to a certain place that I didn't think was great for "General Audiences"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am sorry for the slow burn in the three chapters that are already up but chapter four will be focusing on the USUK Alfred and Arthur relationship more, but give me a break because this is the second chapter in a day

CHAPTER THREE

 

The next morning after the two got dressed and had a quick breakfast it was video time. They decided on two videos together, one on Alfred’s channel and the other on Arthur’s. First was Truth Or Dare on Alfred's channel.

 

“HI DUDES!” Alfred smiled at the camera and quickly told everything the two blondes were going to do in this video. 

 

“Arthur!” Arthur jumped at his name being called, but realized it was just Alfred holding a cup on paper in his face. “Truth or Dare?” he asked

 

“Um Truth?” he half said as a questions and an answer and the other louder blond took a paper from the bowl and read it for Arthur.

 

“Would you fuck the other person?” Alfred read loud and proud to automatically make Arthur go a shade of red. 

 

_ How the hell would I answer this?!? I mean he’s hot but I doubt he would say the same thing I'm thinking. _ Arthur put his face in his palm “This is a bad way to start this video off.” 

 

“Stop avoiding the question Artie!” Alfred taunted with a large smile on his face

 

“My name’s Arthur not Artie!” he snapped and the other just laughed

 

“Answer the question  _ Arthur _ .” He emphasized the smaller man’s name. 

 

So he quietly answered the question “Yes” He said quietly hoping the other wouldn’t hear him and the camera wouldn't either.

 

“What was that Arthur?” He still smiled that ridiculously bright smile. 

 

But Arthur being the camera shy person he was around knowing Alfred’s followers he found a chance to redeem his answer. “No” he said a little louder. The American man seemed a little distraught by the answer.

 

“You wouldn’t want all this?” The American half joked, the green eyed just shook his head and slumped down in his seat. 

 

“Truth or dare,  _ Alfie. _ ” He made a nickname for Alfred and grabbed the bowls with the truths and dares in them and the American’s lite up again.

 

“Dare!” He practically screamed and Arthur took a ‘Dare’ paper for Alfred.

 

“Dress up in female clothing and walk outside.” As soon as Arthur finished the sentence he burst out into laughter like Alfred would normally do. 

 

A few minutes later Alfred dialed a phone number and waited for a knock at the door, a girl that Arthur also recognized from Alfred’s channel showed up at the door with clothing and make-up. Alfred quickly changed into a frilly floral dress and the Hungarian girl, Arthur believed her name was Elizabeta, put lipstick on the American and did his eye make-up. 

 

“Do you feel beautiful Alfred?” Arthur bit back a laugh when the American came to sit next to him on the couch they were filming on.

 

“No, I want to burn myself.” Even the Hungarian laughed before packing a few things up and sitting behind the two.

 

“Well, now you get to go for a walk.” The blonde that didn’t look like a girl giggled as Alfred made his to the door. Arthur quickly grabbed the camera and followed Alfred outside where he walked to the end of block and got a few looks on the way there and back and even a cat call or two. But Either way the blue-eyed man in the floral dress made it work but a fucking victoria secret model.

 

The three got back to Alfred’s house and set back up on the couch. Alfred quickly turned to Elizabeta.

 

“I would thank you but you were too eager to help me with this.” He went poker faced for a second. The brown haired girl laughed and left with the dress. Arthur who was stifling his laughter sat next to Alfred. 

 

“Truth or dare Arthur?” He groaned and looked towards that bowl then to Arthur. Arthur sat and played everything like it was normal even though the usually cheery American was still wearing a full face of make-up.

 

Arthur went through most of the game not telling Alfred that he still had the makeup  on until the poor guy found out for himself. The game was nearing an end with only one one dare left and it was Arthur's turn.

 

“Arthur! DARE OR DARE?” Alfred asked dramatically

 

“Dare.” The englishman said sarcastically 

 

Alfred took the last and once again read it outloud “I dare you guys to go to a nudist beach.” he read and then stared at the note. 

 

“What!?!” Arthur thought Alfred was joking

 

“I know just where to go!” He said grabbing Arthur’s wrist and pulling him out the door and to his car that should have been in supernatural, the two had also grabbed the camera to video the experience.

 

“I have always wanted to go to a nudist beach and now's my chance.” Arthur stared at Alfred in shock and question. 

 

“Why?!?” Arthur asked before he was dragged out the car and taken to a beach where nobody was wearing anything. 

 

And that's how Alfred and Arthur ended up at a nudist beach together and Alfred stripping everything he was wearing and Arthur wanting to bury himself in the sand and suffocate.

 

After a few painful hours at the beach, the two blondes went back to Alfred’s to film the last video for the day, which was Arthur’s, and safely he decided on a quick Q&A with the questions from twitter, but once again Alfred had them all written them down already and the British man couldn’t find them on twitter.

 

Arthur did the intro and introduced Alfred. Alfred pulled out questions and starting explain the what they were doing, and Arthur just let Alfred talk. 

 

“You want to start or should I?” Alfred finally asked Arthur who simply answered he would go first so he could ask Alfred a question instead of answering himself. 

 

They simply found a question from twitter that Alfred found and either both answered them or one or the other did. He choose the first question from Alfred’s large screened phone and turned to the tall American. 

 

“Question one Last conversation with someone?” It was a question for both of them. Alfred quickly took back his phone and looked for the last conversation. 

 

“It was with Elizabeta and telling her I needed a dress to be pretty.” Alfred cowered in shame and his phone. 

 

Arthur took out his phone “Francis was talking to me about sucking his baguette…” Arthur trailed off “It was joke though.” he akward smiled at the camera. And once again Alfred bust out into laughter. 

 

“Next Question!” Arthur stole Alfred’s phone back and looked at questions. 

 

“Hey! It's my turn!” Alfred went to get his phone but Arthur kept moving it farther and farther away from Alfred until it was over the Brit’s head and the only way to get it was to crawl over him, with resulted in Alfred and Arthur falling off the couch one of top of the other, with poor Arthur crushed under Alfred.

 

As soon as that ordeal was sorted out, Alfred got his phone back and was looking through the questions while Arthur sat on the opposite side of him, with his legs and arms crossed like an angry five year old. 

 

“Next question!” Alfred Blurted “Weirdest places you have ended up at each other’s house’s?” 

 

Arthur was quick to answer “A nudist beach.” 

 

Alfred nodded “But I’ve never been to your house so I can’t answer that!” he answered for himself 

 

“You should come to England sometime then.” Arthur answered and received a hug for that answer. The game went on mostly like that, question, answer, hug.

 

By the end of the day the two well known YouTubers had the fangirls down on their knees. 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur Celebrate there first videos together. Matthew shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Another Chapter. Your Welcome. I'm going to go back to watching Anime now.
> 
> PS We didn't really proof read this so sorry for spelling and farmnar errors.

CHAPTER FOUR

 

Arthur and Alfred had wrapped up Arthur’s video and called it a day for filming, and decided to start editing their videos in Alfred’s man-cave.

 

As Arthur took in the sight of Alfred’s basement he noticed the various leather couches and a large-ass tv.

 

“Yeah, I’m broke now.” Alfred joke.

 

“No kidding.” Arthur agreed while being led to a king sized couch, different from most of the furniture in the man-cave.

 

“This is basically my editing spot, super cozy.” 

 

“This is the biggest fucking couch I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“Yeah dude, that’s why it’s awesome.” Alfred said nearly belly-flopping onto it and opened his laptop and pulled up the video from early. Arthur followed his new friend’s lead and sat next to him, almost immediately starting to giggle at a bit of footage of Alfred wearing the floral dress. 

 

Alfred soon backed up the footage to the first part of their Truth or Dare video. Alfred suddenly got the idea of the first Truth Arthur had. 

 

“Hey Artie, what did you actually say for the one Truth you got?”

 

“You mean the one where you were smiling like an idiot?”

 

“Don’t change the subject.” Alfred stated sitting up from his position next to Arthur. “I want to know dude.” Still continuing to nag at the green eyed Englishman. 

 

Arthur blushed and turned his gaze from Alfred, suddenly interested in editing the videos from earlier. 

 

“You are changing the subject.” 

 

Arthur didn’t answer but instead chuckled as a he skipped the video to end up at the part where Alfred was “working it” down the street. The American and the Englishman both laughed at the catcalls and the majestic hair flip. 

 

“I am fabulous.” Alfred commented completely serious. 

 

“Whatever Victoria, it’s not a secret.” 

 

“Are you admitting I’m sexy perhaps Artie?” Alfred teases sliding his arm around Arthur’s waist. Arthur sat flustered, but melted into Alfred’s embrace.

 

As soon as Alfred and Arthur both finished editing their videos, the obnoxious American decided the pair needed to celebrate. For what reason Arthur wasn’t aware but he guessed Americans could celebrate for making a grilled cheese sandwich. 

 

“Dude, I’m gonna run upstairs and grab some snacks.” He made a whooping noise and disappeared up the stairs.

 

Arthur smiled to himself, and suddenly thought how in truth he would have answered the question.  _ Would you fuck the other person? _ Would he? He found himself enjoying every moment with Alfred and would never ever admit it, but he actually really liked him. But am I Gay?

 

“Yo, Artie, do you want Cheetos or Popcorn?” The blue eyed YouTuber yelled from the top of the stairs. “I’m grabbing both!”

 

Arthur flopped onto his back and looked toward the man-cave ceiling. 

 

There was then loud thumping coming from the stairs, and Alfred yelling; “DUDE DUDE DUDE, WE GOT FANGIRLS!!”

 

Arthur automatically sat straight up again and stared at the smiling American.

 

“Fangirls?” He told himself he would look up the definition last night but never did. “What does that even mean Alfred?” 

 

“We have a fanbase, except the ladies are cray, cray.” He said exaggerated the “cray, cray” with some hand-movements making Arthur smile. 

 

Alfred whipped out his phone and went to twitter and showed the page to Arthur it was filled with ‘You guys should boyfriend tag!’ And ‘I ship it so much’ or ‘They’re totally a thing’, ‘His answer was totally yes!’. Arthur was also somewhat horrified at the fact that they reference his real answer to Alfred about whether or not he would do the sideways tango with Alfred. 

 

“Well that’s nerve racking and a little bit creepy.” Arthur stared wide-eyed at Alfred’s phone.

 

“Ah don’t worry dude, it’ll blow over, but in the mean-time, I got cheetos and popcorn, let’s party.” Alfred replied, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. 

 

Arthur won three of the six games they played and ended it in a tie. 

 

“Seriously man, I didn’t know you were actually good at this, but fine, if you wanna play that way, I challenge you to one more Mario Kart battle and I will beat your ass!” The American boasted. Tiredness already catching up to him.

 

“You’re on Alfie.” Arthur emphasized. 

 

Alfred and Arthur ended up playing at least one or two more rounds before they both fell asleep like two girls at a slumber party.

  
  


Matthew’s POV  

Matthew was outside Alfred’s house holding his camera in front of his face and waiting for his twin brother to answer the front door. When he didn’t answer right away, Mattie being the overprotective younger brother decided to just walk in and find Alfred himself. 

 

Matthew was Alfred’s only brother therefore he was really close with his brother so, Matt was guess Alfred wouldn’t mind him in his house, plus it would make a great vlog title, ‘Breaking Into my Brother’s House.’

Matt and Alfred were both popular on the youtube even though Matthew was usually quiet in real life, he was quite a loud YouTuber, which surprises fans, when the pair went to Vidcon a few years back. But the two tried not to compete for subs. 

 

“Hi, I’m standing in my brother’s kitchen right now, I mean I don’t think this is illegal? But the door was opened so can’t be that bad.” Matt said to the camera and decided that the next place to look was Alfred’s pride of joy of a basement. There was even one time where Alfred had refer to his man-cave as his child. 

 

Matt wondered down the stairs and eyed the couch that Alfred ridiculously bought and insisted to have. Matt saw Alfred sleeping like a five year old against a little lump in Alfred's red blanket which wasn’t even covering Alfred at all. His arm was halfway over the little ball in the blanket and his feet were tucked right under it. (Featuring: The worst explanation ever.)  He was still wearing his glasses and most likely his clothes from yesterday. 

 

“That idiot stayed up editing and playing games all night.” Matt sighed, and then he saw the little ball in the blanket move and Matthew wasn’t afraid to admit that he flipped his shit. It was by far the first time Alfred ever had anyone over other than Matt and a few other YouTubers he had grown to be friends with. 

 

Therefore Matthew decided to wake up his lousy older brother by throwing a pillow at him, and carefully put the camera on a shelf in basement that had the perfect view of the two. Alfred threw the pillow back at his brother and groaned, burying his face into a pillow and grabbing the blanket halfway out the person that Alfred had over. 

 

And in that moment Matthew noticed a fellow YouTuber Arthur Kirkland. Who took the blanket back and pushed Alfred off the oversized couch.

 

“Alfred get up.” Matthew nagged persistently and went to grab his camera again and make sure it was still rolling. “It's practically noon.” He followed up.

 

“I'm up Matt.” Alfred rubbed his head and sat up on the floor.

 

“My ass hurts. Curiosity of Arthur.” Alfred moaned, putting his hand on his head. 

 

“WHAT!!!?” Matthew yelled. Arthur opened his eyes to stare at Alfred who had taken off his glasses and kinda looked like a cute twelve year old dweeb. 

 

Alfred just laughed at Matthew and looked at Arthur. “I’m just kidding Mattie!” The older of the two still laughed

 

“Well I got that all on camera Al.” Matthew roasted. The blue eyed brothers face dropped and he automatically went for Matt’s camera, fumbling, then turning it off. 

 

“Good thing I wasn’t serious.” Alfred said

 

“Then why were you sleeping with him then?”

 

It was Arthur's turn to question the situation “WHAT?!?” He asked sitting straight up messing with the blonde mop of hair on his head.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should be up Monday.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda laid the fluff on heavy but that's okays because its fan fiction and with Alfred and Arthur its perfect. This is also where the more USUK parts come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay its Wednesday not Monday sorry, shit decided to get busy and I wanted Pizza from Chicago. Your welcome.

Arthur’s POV But Mostly 3rd person.

 

“Mom and Dad will be furious.” Matthew said glancing back at Arthur’s confused look when Matt said Alfred and Arthur had been sleeping together.

 

“Who cares?” Alfred said and looking away from Matthew to avoid eye contact with him. Arthur noticed the discomfort and decided to question.

 

“What does that have to with anything?” 

 

Alfred ignores Arthur’s question, “Mattie we haven’t seen them in years.”

 

Arthur sat confused as to where this conversation between the two brothers was going. Soon after Alfred made his point he stood and left up the stairs. 

 

“What was that about?” Arthur questioned Matthew. 

 

Matthew looked down to his feet and twisted the camera around in his hands. “The warning was originally toward me,” Matt paused looking slightly uncomfortable. “They basically said, to put it nicely, they don’t like gays.” Matthew trailed off his sentence. 

 

Arthur looked back at the younger man and felt his rebellious side come out, and even though they just met, Matthew could see it. 

 

The basement pair made their way out of Alfred’s man-cave only to see him sitting on his counter shoving spoonfuls of Frosted Flakes into his mouth. 

 

"Alfred, What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur spat as he watched the younger man sitting on the countering, stuffing cereal down his throat. 

 

“I am eating breakfast, and Matt, why are you here?”

 

"On your counter?" The british blonde asked. Alfred just nodded and looked to Matthew for the answer to his question.

 

“I was gonna make pancakes, because you're lonely.” Matthew wined. And looked toward Arthur before going back to Alfred's eyes that lingered on Arthur. "But I guess you're not  _ that _ lonely." 

 

"What's that suppose to mean Mattie?" Alfred turned back to Matthew, who giggled in response 

 

"Arthur can't cook worth shit, If that's what you're implying." Arthur looked like he would strangle Alfred and the blue eyed man said this. 

 

"I can cook just fine." Arthur argued 

 

"No, Artie you can't." Alfred said putting his cereal bowl on the counter. The two had continued arguing for a while after Matthew slipped out of his older brother's house, because they obviously didn't need him even though he was kind of looking forward to cooking some pancakes for Arthur and Alfred. It was also his first time meeting Arthur, who was a fellow Youtuber, though he thought they could have had a better conversation other than talking about his and Alfred’s parents. 

 

After a quick argument about how Arthur couldn't cook, Alfred had challenged the other to a cook off which of course was going to be filmed for the pleasure of the internet. Alfred was quick to find a camera and set it up in front of the counter and Arthur was quick to find a apon that was green and frilly at the bottom. 

 

"Hi Dudes! It's really early in the morning, well not that early but early enough to hate life and the only thing I have eaten was a bowl of cereal and Arthur hasn't eaten anything because he can't cook which is exactly what this video is about!" Alfred deadpanned.

 

"I CAN COOK JUST FINE!" The Brit yelled at Alfred who was walking to stand next to Arthur behind the counter and faced the camera before double taking Arthur's new cooking wear.

 

"You look great in that sweetcheeks." Alfred bit back a smile before slapping Arthur's ass, which made him jump and blush again. 

 

"Shut up, git." Arthur scowled. 

 

The video started out swimmingly they each started cooking what they wanted but it ended in another harmless argument between the two, but made for a great video when to two started a food fight there was flour, milk and egg everywhere including the ceiling. The oven was splattered with whatever mysterious substance Arthur was cooking and Alfred was laughing so hard he was crying when dough fell from the ceiling and onto Arthur's beach blonde hair. Arthur quickly got his revenge by cracking an egg over Alfred's sandy blonde hair.

 

"What was that for?" Alfred exclaimed as the yolk of the egg ended up on the floor. Arthur was giggling like a mad school girl when he saw Alfred's face after he took his glasses off because they were smudged. 

 

Before Arthur could answer Alfred grabbed the rest of the milk and dumped it over Arthur's head who went back to scowling instead as most of it dripping onto the floor and then went the sugar as it was thrown at Alfred one small handful at a time. 

 

"Why the Sugar Arthur!?" Alfred's expression dark as he and Arthur stood in the kitchen dripping with ingredients. 

 

"Because you're sooo sweet!" Arthur teased laughing afterward and looked into Alfred's eyes and then darted his eyes toward the floor.

 

"We should clean this up." Alfred said taking the words right out of Arthur's mouth, before trying to walk to the hallway that lead to the washroom which was right past where Arthur was standing. 

 

"Careful Al, its-" Arthur was cut off again by Alfred slipping and pulling the poor brit down with him. Once again Arthur landing under the heavier American. "Slippery when wet." Arthur finished leaning his head back on the flour, egg and milk covered floor, at this point he didn't really mind anymore. 

 

"Hey, isn't that a Bon-Jovi Album?" Alfred thought for a moment before confirming it with Arthur.

 

“I think so?” The brit nodded and met eyes with Alfred who smiled and started to lift himself off Arthur who was relieved. 

 

Arthur was quickly surprised again by a small peck on the lips from Alfred, that made Arthur’s eyes widen for a split second at stare back at the messy American that tasted like flour and sugar but slowly kissed back for a second and wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck who just smiled into the kiss. 

 

Arthur pulled away and stared at the counter top. “The camera is still on.” Arthur kept his arms around the strong American’s neck. 

 

“Oops?” Alfred just laughed adjusting his hands by Arthur head to play with the others hair that had flour in it. Before he sat up straddling the Englishman and looking up to the camera and laughing making Arthur’s hands fall back down to his hands avoiding accidently touching Alfred’s thighs. 

 

After probably for the best Alfred got up leaving Arthur on the messed up floor. They both showered and met back in the kitchen for the task of cleaning up and salvaging some of the food they totally ruined. Alfred took the camera and either way they decided they would put it on Alfred's channel and film another one.  _ Hopefully not as messy.  _

 

“Well shit.” Alfred interrupted Arthur’s train of thought.

 

“What?” He asked, the other appreciating the snappy British tongue. 

 

“We are like all out of stuff to cook with.” He opened the fridge after wiping it down with a cloth. 

 

“So we should shopping?” The green eyed man concluded.

 

“Yeah!” Alfred jumped grabbing Arthur around the shoulder and skipped over to the door with Arthur dragging behind, but was blushing like a tomato. “I can show you where I usually go and stuff and we can go out to eat or something before, because our food ended up on the ceiling.” Alfred looking at the ceiling that he and Arthur decided to try mopping and it didn’t really work. 

 

It took a few minutes, but it seemed to go faster because Alfred decided to vlog most of it, but Arthur didn’t mind he scrolled through twitter and played a game Alfred told him he should play and sure enough he became easily addicted to it.  _ Of course it was Pokèmon go and Of course the ‘Fangirls’ were still talking about Alfred and Arthur like they wouldn’t be there tomorrow. _ The two newly friended Youtubers even had a ship name. Multiple at that. But once again Arthur didn’t really mind, after today he had a new found liking,  _ if you could call it that _ for Alfred as he continued rambling on about something to his camera.

 

“You know you're going to have a lot to edit now.” Arthur reminded looking at the camera. Alfred felt like saying it was adorable but he didn’t feel like discussing any of that now especially the short kiss they shared. 

 

~Time Skip. Wot? Yes Time Skip~

 

Arthur and Alfred sat in the basement on the couch they shared the night before, editing the video. Arthur decided to help sitting quite close but comfortably by Alfred, laughing from time to time about funny parts like the beginning where Alfred slapped Arthur’s ass for the whole camera to see. But in all it was hilarious so it was added, along with the end. You couldn’t see Alfred and Arthur but the commentary was brilliant and nutty so it too was added. 

 

“It is a nice butt though.” Alfred said trying to look under and around Arthur to see his ass.

 

“You can look up but no touching.” Arthur quoted from something he had long forgot. 

 

“But I wanna touch it.” Alfred lowered his voice trying to make Arthur uncomfortable and succeeding. The two shared a quick laugh and finished editing the video, referencing some of the more funny parts before Alfred picked up the remote and started flipping through channels and stopped at some kind of horror/ghost show.

 

“What’s wrong with what we were watching before?” Arthur questioned watching Alfred turn up the volume. 

 

“I like scary shows!” The taller man smiled exaggerating stretching to put an arm around Arthur's shoulders. The other blonde quickly noticed the move a scooted away just to play with Alfred, but eventually stayed in the other man’s grasp.

 

There were multiple cliff-hangers and assumptions that made the show scarier and catching and they also made Alfred jump like a scared cat. So by the the end of the third episode the dumb American was clinging to Arthur like he was his last life line until the ghost got him. Alfred also wouldn’t let Arthur leave his side to go to the bathroom or turn off the light to go to bed. 

 

Arthur took a while to shut off the copper colored bedside lamp, it was incredibly dark after he did so. But the door was opened after, bringing a small flashlight as a light that made Arthur jumpy for a second until he realized it was just Alfred standing in the doorway holding his large comforter in one hand and the door handle in the other while his phone _ , Probably being used as a flashlight _ was held in his mouth as he closed the door.

 

“What do you want Alfred? And please stop shining that light in my eyes it is quite bright.” Arthur was a bit quiet saying so. 

 

“Sorry.” Alfred had taken the phone from his mouth. “Can I sleep here? It's scary otherwise.” Alfred was also much more quiet than usual. He had also taken off his thin-rimmed glasses that in return without made him look like a cute child that Arthur new found liking toward him couldn’t resist. 

 

“Fine. But don’t wake me up if you have a nightmare or some shit.” Arthur snapped and turned to his side, Alfred just smiled and made a running jump for the bed space right next to Arthur who pretty much flew when Alfred jumped on the bed. Alfred laughed again and suddenly settled down again but didn’t fall asleep. 

 

“Arthur?” He asked waiting for the British Man to answer. 

 

“Hmm?” Arthur hummed keeping his eyes closed. 

 

“Do you ever feel afraid of getting too popular?” Alfred blurted as soon as he finished the sentence Arthur’s eyes popped opened and green met blue.

 

Arthur nodded yes a few times before looking down at his feet under the blanket that were playing with Alfred’s after the other got under the same dark blue covers. “I hesitated coming here for that reason.” It was strange for Alfred to spark up a serious conversation that didn’t involve Aliens or Hamburgers. But it was still earlier in this conversation. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Dunno.” He paused thinking for a second “Just observed you might be a little conscious about it.” 

 

“Yeah.” Arthur turned around so that Alfred was looking at his back. But Alfred was quick to reach over and look back into Arthur’s eyes having met Arthur halfway, with Arthur on his side and back and Alfred’s hand near his own arm. 

  
  


Alfred sat up. “My Parents are going to kill me.” He also liked scaring/surprising Arthur, so once again without thinking he kissed Arthur wondering if he would get the same reaction as last time or would the other push him away. Alfred as well had taken a liking to Arthur, but his parents were the problems.

“Mine are too.” Arthur said pulling away from the kiss and flipped onto his back fully under Alfred.

 

“Are your mom and dad homophobes too?” Alfred asked loudly slipping on top of Arthur.

 

“No, I just didn’t bring protection.” Arthur scoffed trying not to laugh at Alfred’s face. But just went back to kissing the other, even though it didn’t go much beyond that. 

  
They casually fell asleep together, because Arthur was convinced that Alfred was still scared even though the blue eyed male thought he should go back to his room. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is a short fun chapter, and one of my favorites for No reason. (A/N Warning: Stripping, a grumpy kinda naked englishman, pop culture music references and Alfred and Arthur liking One Direction like the Fanboys they are. PS I chose random songs it was also 2:27 in the morning and I was out of it. PPS I don't particularly love One Direction but it worked for Youtuber USUK so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter that took way to long to publish because I thought I could make it longer but Writers Block is a bitch. Also I wont even try to Explain TrashFiction.

“How do you seriously not see that bloody fucking bunny flying just above my head?” Arthur asked Alfred who had taken a seat next to him.

“There is nothing there bro.” Alfred remarked before looking back at the camera that he had just set up before getting into an argument about Arthur's pet ‘Flying Mint Bunny’ and and Unicorn.

“I’ll prove to you that they are there.” Arthur crossed his arms and legs and made a ‘humph’ sound and lifting his head in the air to prove his was right.

“Also Artie the cameras on.” Alfred stifled a laugh.

“Don't call me that, buttcheeks.” Arthur watched as Alfred turned into hysterics. Before turning back and greeting the camera. “Hi people I’m with Alfred, again. And today we are going to do something stupid.” Arthur looked at Alfred who had stopped laughing and was setting up a speaker.

It had been about two weeks since Arthur flew into America and met Alfred, they filmed videos a lot together now and occasionally by themselves but the ones together were the most viewed as also the most fun they had.

It had also been a while since either one of them brought up the fact that they kissed. Nither wanted to advance on the other out of fear that it wouldn't be the same or just because they were too shy. Though sometimes they would end up falling asleep together on Alfred large basement couch. Bromance, was what Alfred called it.

“Is that all set up Alfred?” Arthur asked

“Yup! Care to explain what we're doing Arthur?” Alfred beamed

“Alfred had thought of an idea sort of challenge sort of thing.” The green eyed man started. “It involves bad renditions of modern pop music and stripping.” Alfred giggled as Arthur finished.

“Basically, we sing a song and if we get the lyrics wrong then we remove an article of clothing.” Alfred helped in explaining. “Let's do this!”

“Like I need to see you strip again.” The englishmen put his head in his hands, having flashbacks to the nudist beach.

“That's fine because you're going first.” The American said handing Arthur a stapler instead of a microphone and struggling on a bomber jacket.

“What is this? and what are you doing?” Arthur asked frantically

“If we have to take clothes off then I'm putting more on.” Alfred said innocently then pointed to Arthur's ‘Microphone’ “And that my dear Englishman is my cheap excuse for not wanting to buy equipment.”

“You white trash clown maggot.” Alfred often praised Arthur’s creative insults and this was one of them. A few minutes later Alfred had bluetoothed his phone to the surround sound in the living room where they were filming.

Arthur went first since it was his video and nailed the first one, with not one mess up.

“I didn't know you could sing!” Alfred smiled his bright smile and stared surprised at the other blonde.

“Me either.” Arthur admitted but he knew most of the songs. The idea was that each person chose a hand picked few of songs for the other person that might be challenging for them and sure enough, Arthur being the bastard he sometimes was chose some really challenging songs for Alfred. Arthur didn't mind Alfred taking clothes off for him.

Alfred groaned as he heard the sound blast out of the speakers. It was the sinful song of ‘Lolly’ by Justin Bieber with a few other Artist he couldn’t remember at the moment.

Arthur started counting how many times Alfred messed up up his nimble fingers. It was a grand total of 4. Alfred threw of his socks and shoes. Arthur was quite impressed that it was only four times that he messed up.

Alfred quickly got revenge and played ‘Anaconda’ by Nicki Minaj leaving Arthur to only take off his green sweater vest and tie. Alfred was impressed by Arthur dancing, though it was all for camera. But Arthur was still winning.

The smaller blonde took his time to pick out the next song knowing that Alfred could probably nail it but did it anyway. ‘American Idiot’ by Green Day. Arthur watched as Alfred dancing around on the coffee table with an invisible guitar.

“Why would I even chose that one?” Arthur asked outloud to himself mostly, but getting a response from the blue eyed out of breath male.

“I don't know, but you earned yourself a cookie.” Alfred smiled and scrolled through the phone. “So I’ll play one of your favorite songs.”

Arthur stopped scared as to what Alfred was going to play and sure enough it was as bad as he thought. Though he knew all the words. “And we danced all night to best song EVER! We knew every line now I can't remember.” Alfred laughed at how enthusiastically he sang it.

Arthur fell next to Alfred on the couch in a giggling heap. And found the next song. Arthur picked something from Fergie that Alfred didn’t like but sang anyway messing up twice. He reluctantly took off his brown bomber jacket and shirt he had on, but he smartly put two on that morning, which Arthur didn't look to happy about.

“Your turn Artie!” Alfred skipped through his phone finding a play on Arthur’s accent, coincidentally named ‘UK Accent’ that he knew Arthur wasn’t that familiar with giving Alfred the lead, clothing wise.

Arthur sat uncomfortably in his boxers and dress shirt. Also choosing a One Direction song for Alfred to fuck up. ‘Steal my Girl’ screamed through the surrounding speakers and Alfred starting knowing every word until it got to the chorus. Where he quickly changed the words and pointed to Arthur and preaching louder than the speakers “EVERYBODY WANTS TO STEAL MAN EVERYBODY WANTS TO TAKE HIS HEART AWAY! COUPLE BILLION IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD FIND ANOTHER ONE CAUSE HE BELONGS TO ME!” Alfred knew it probably wasn't original but it made Arthur laugh he went with it.

Alfred switched all the ‘Shes’ and ‘Hers’ and ‘Girls’ for the counterparts that he tried to apply to Arthur like ‘hims’, ‘he’. The lyric switch was great but left Alfred in his British flag boxers.

“You do know that you got more than two wrong?” Arthur teased sitting creepily close to Alfred with a dumb smirk on his face.

“So?” Replied Alfred not wanting take off the last thing disconnected Arthur from his dick. But the blue eyed man also knew that Arthur wouldn’t try anything.

“Cover your eyes Arthur!” Alfred laughed and Arthur didn’t hesitate to. The camera luckily didn’t capture anything below Alfred’s abs, which was still a great view. Arthur sneekly opened his fingers so that his eyes could see what Alfred was doing. Alfred was just scrolling through his phone and put on one last song. One appropriately named ‘Undressed’ by Kim Cesarion and dumbly dancing.

“ALFRED PUT SOME CLOTHES ON WANKER!” Arthur yelled over the music. The Brit knew that with the few weeks Arthur was staying with Alfred, that the American had grown a little too comfortable with him this event just proved it. Along with Arthur joining in and not even caring that Alfred was butt-naked.

‘If the fangirls could see us now’ Arthur thought as Alfred put his boxers back on. Alfred and Arthur took on the art of repeating the lyrics in sync and dancing like idiots.

  
~Time Skip~

Today Alfred and Arthur declared it was a video day, and each had no problem filming all day. Alfred had also invited his little brother and his friend Gilbert who was also popular in the Youtube community. Matthew made pancakes for all of them and they tried the whisper challenge. It failed miserably but that's what made it funny.

  
Apparently Mattie and Gilbert were dating without Alfred and Matthew's parents knowing, even though they knew that it might cause problems for the two of them. But Alfred approved so that was great for the younger brother.

Now if only Alfred could get Arthur on board with the whole dating thing, even though it has only a few weeks since they finally met. Alfred kind of fell hard for the shy but funny Brit. And it wasn’t because the fangirls told him to.

Besides the visit from Matthew and Gilbert, Alfred and Arthur didn’t do much but vlog.

A few days ago the blonde American had convinced the other smaller blonde that he should make a separate channel for his own vlogs. Once again more people found it and subscribe to it, making Arthur a bit nervous again. Sure it wasn't as much as his main channel with it was still a lot in his opinion. But they were all with Alfred so it wasn’t that bad.

Lately Alfred’s favorite place was twitter and Arthur was scared to death of it. There were suggestions that were overwhelming all about the ‘Boyfriend tag’. And how cute the two were together. But Arthur was stubborn and scared to do it, also concerned about Alfred parents. How could Alfred be so careless or maybe just didn't care anymore?

Arthur found himself lost in thought.

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Last Day In America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boyfriend Tag, Finally, but wait there is a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE HI Its been too long and basically I have been doing everything not to write because I'm a lazy dipshit anywho this is a longer chapter that took all day yesterday and It is longer.

CHAPTER SEVEN

  
  


“Yo, Earth to Arthur!” Alfred started waving his large hands in front of the smaller man's face. 

 

“Yeah, what?” Arthur shook his head snapping back into reality. 

 

“You okay bro?” The American asked and slid on the couch nearer to Arthur who was trying to edit the video they did earlier. “You were spacing out.”

 

“Just thinking.” Alfred saw Arthur was still filming a timelapse of the editing process, so he quickly turned the camera around so it wasn’t facing the two youtubers but it wasn’t off as far as Alfred knew. 

 

“About what?” The sandy blonde asked putting his head on Arthur's shoulder. 

 

Arthur looked down and trailed off, Alfred followed his gaze, and got close to his face. Arthur slowly looked up to Alfred’s ocean coloured eyes. For the second time that day the blonde british man got lost in thought, probably thinking of video idea Alfred decided.

 

The smaller blonde then started to speak up at the moment. “A video idea.” He teetered on the last word. _Bingo!_ _Alfred knew it._

 

“Oh?” The larger asked. “What kind of idea?” He flashed his wide smile to Arthur who blushed and tried to look the other way.

 

“Its ridiculous.” He answered tugging at gus green sweater that matched his eyes.

 

“Artie, everything we do is ridiculous. Or did you forget my awesome dancing?” Alfred winked grabbing the TV remote and switching the channels to some Science channel. 

 

“True.” Arthur gave a small out of character laugh before pretending to scowl again. But the older blonde ended up nodding off with his head on Alfred’s shoulder, who gladly accepted the cuddly english accented man.

 

Waking up next to Alfred wasn’t an uncommon thing that happened when Arthur was staying in America and with Alfred even though they weren’t boyfriends. Yet? The thought made Arthur’s scowling expression sadden and flush red and the same time, and after his bad idea for today something would be different.

 

-Time Skip brought to you by Alfred in a pink skirt-

 

Arthur was somewhat nervous about his video idea, he hadn’t told Alfred yet, he figured he would just tell him when they started the video. But little did the Brit know that the American had something up his sleeve as well.

 

The two youtubers gathered in front of the camera Alfred guiltily smirking like he had done something then ended up in the principal's office and didn’t regret a thing, making the green eyed man even more uncomfortable with idea. 

 

“Camera’s on.” Arthur said quietly sitting back down next to the other sandy haired blonde who suddenly had a bright smile. The two hadn’t decided which channel they were making a video for today they usual just took turns for each others channels.

 

“HI DUDES! IT’S ARTHUR AND ME” Alfred casually squashed Arthur in a hug 

 

“No surprise there, asshat.” Arthur confused British man countered, he thought that he was going to start the video.

 

“Guess what we are doing today Artie?” The taller one asked the smaller.

 

“How the hell would I be able to guess that Alfred?” Arthur asked looking Alfred right in the eye and immediately his face went red. Alfred face got serious for a second then quickly went back to its normal giggly and happy expression.

 

“We are doing the Boyfriend Tag!” Alfred announced

 

“The What!?!?” Arthur jumped to stop the situation.

 

“The Boyfriend tag.” The younger laughed and pulled out his phone, “Don't tell me you didn’t want to do this.” he American still joked showing Arthur the picture on his phone,  it was just of Arthur sleeping soundly on Alfred shoulder cuddled like a little blonde teddybear.

 

“But were not-” Arthur was cut off but Alfred

 

“So?” he paused “Other people do it when they are not dating.” Arthur blushed at the comment “Besides we can also learn about each other Artie.” Alfred was giggling again and put an arm around the red British man.

 

“Ok, you should answer.” Arthur said slipping out of Alfred’s grip, somehow Alfred had figured out what he was going to do.

 

“Perfect!” The cheered and scrambled to get the list up on his phone and gave it to Arthur to look off of. “You ask the questions and I will answer them for us.” 

 

“Us?” Arthur swallowed and looked down at the phone quickly looking through the questions, and for the millionth time his face turned a happy shade of pink. “What the fuck Alfred? What kind of questions are these.” Even though he wanted to do the boyfriend tag for fun or a joke he had never known the questions before now.

 

Alfred looked over the others shoulder at the phone “Those are the questions you ask me.” He gave a little wink and Arthur felt like melting into the floor like the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz.

 

“Fine, First question.” Arthur groaned and scrolled to the first one. “When/Where did we meet?” He mentally asked himself the same question

 

“Easy, the Internet next question.” Alfred seemed like he was trying to rush the questions.

 

“Uh, When did you meet my parents?” Arthur made a ‘Tch’ sounded and waited for the answer.

 

“I didn’t?” He answered and waited for the next question from a suspicious brit.

 

“Where/when was our first kiss?” Arthur stopped and looked to Alfred who had the biggest grin on his face. “You were waiting for this weren’t you, you arse.” 

 

Alfred then flipped the camera so it was facing toward the window that looked out to the ocean, Arthur had figured out it was an ocean. Alfred put one hand on the side of Arthur's face and the other on his waist and kissed him. It didn’t last long, but Arthur quickly melted into Alfred’s hands and kissed back, tangling his arms around Alfred’s neck as well. “But wouldn’t that count as our seconded kiss?” Alfred asked suddenly hitting a realization. Alfred flipped the camera back to a speechless and flushed Englishman and waited for the next question.

 

“Next Question!” Arthur stammered to say

 

“YEA!” The other blonde said prideful of his stunt.

 

“Who said ‘I Love You’ first.” Arthur read. Alfred was quick to look out the window and spot a park on the other side of the street, there were three dogs with a tall blonde and a smaller brunette man with a little curl to the side of his head, who were playing in the park.

 

“It is the context in which words are spoken, that give them the power or meaning, I LOVE YOU DOG.” Alfred announced and walked back to the couch they were filming on. 

The tag continued with answering questions that Arthur asked and Alfred with smart little remarks.

 

“What is my eyes color?” Arthur finished asking the 24th question and closed his eyes so Alfred couldn't cheat. Alfred started to answer but was cut off by a phone ringing. “Alfred your phones ringing.” 

 

“Nope, thats your phone Artie.” Alfred’s eyes scanned the screen of Arthur’s phone.

 

“Oh, I was sure I had changed that ringtone.” Arthur opened his eyes and surprise to see the contact calling. “I should probably answer this.” Arthur got up from the couch and walked into the backroom, Alfred switched off the camera and nonchalantly eavesdropped.

 

“Hi Dad.” Alfred heard Arthur's small voice echo in the large room at the back of the house. “It everything Alright?” Arthur sounded distant and scared. Alfred couldn’t hear what was being said on the other end of the phone though he only listened to Arthur english accent.

 

Arthur listened to his father’s voice on the other filled with worry. “We went over to your flat and you weren’t there. There was also mail stacked to the brim by your front door.” Arthur felt like dying, he hadn’t told his parent’s that he was going to America, besides he didn’t even know how long he was going to stay for, but now he had lost count after week 4. Staying with Alfred had been so enjoyable and the American didn’t mind the semi annoying and angry British man. 

 

“Dad, I'm not home.” He said strongly, even though he was kind of pissed that Francis wasn’t taking care of his responsibilities that Arthur gave him. 

 

“Then where are you son?” There was a tinge of Anger in his dad’s voice, the blonde sighed but didn’t answer right away, he around to see Alfred standing in the doorway by the stairs with a scared look on his face, he had obviously seen the contact name.

 

The smaller man turned around again, “I’m in America, Dad.” 

 

“Well, What in the Bloody hell are you doing there? And Since when?” 

 

“Why can’t I be? I have been here for a month and you guys haven’t bothered to call before then.” Arthur yelled 

 

The other side was silent for a while. Alfred just watched in shock at where the conversation was going he knew it probably wasn’t good. Then Arthur's face fell completely and he hung up the phone. Alfred being the person he was went up to Arthur after he dropped his phone on the couch in the room, Arthur just stood staring at the floor. 

 

“Dude, whats up?” Alfred put a reassuring hand on Arthur’s shoulder, but the other smaller blonde kept looking down processing whatever he had just heard on the side of the phone. 

 

“I have to go back to England.” Alfred face fell, but Arthur looked up “But we should finish the tag.” 

 

“Are you sure that didn’t sound good?” Alfred looked into Arthur’s eyes “Green!” He said making the other confused 

 

“Yeah.” Arthur replied quietly. The two shuffled back to the couch “Also what?”

 

“Your eye color.” Alfred said sitting down and turning the camera back on

 

“God, you're an idiot.” But him being an idiot made Arthur smile and make him instantly happier.

 

“Arthur.” Alfred made a pouty face, “That’s not what you say to your  _ boyfriend _ .” Alfred emphasized

 

“I am not your  _ boyfriend _ .” The grumpy man complained

 

“I doubt that.” 

 

“Anyway!” Arthur bribed to change the subject “Who is my best friend?”       

 “Easy me!”Alfred “Or that Francis guy that keeps sending you memes.” Alfred thought

 

  “I need new friends.” Arthur pretended to cry, which made his bushy eyebrows look funny. “Next question.” The next few questions were the same way Alfred answering correctly and Arthur wanting to drink bleach.  

 

“Last one. What is my favorite film?” Arthur thought that Alfred wouldn’t get it right, he had never said it before, but then again he was pretty stereotypical.

 

“Harry Potter, mostly the Goblet of Fire.” Alfred pronounced, leaving Arthur mouth to hang opened for a while. “Dude you're gonna catch flies if you do that.” Alfred said putting a hand under the others chin to put his lips back together again.

 

“How did you know?” Arthur gaped

 

“I watch  _ a lot _ of your videos man.” Alfred looked at Arthur who had least shut his mouth but his eyes were still wide.

 

“Clearly.” Arthur finished “Oh, well you apparently know me well, and therefore that wraps up this video for today and maybe for a while.” Arthur looked down.

 

“Nope, not yet.” Alfred stopped Arthur.

 

“Seriously. What else could there-” Arthur was cut off from from his sentence by Alfred’s soft lips on his. “What was that for?” Arthur said quietly as Alfred put his forehead on Arthur’s 

 

“I figured if you're leaving why not give that people what they want?” Alfred looked over his glasses at Arthur’s pretty emerald eyes and smiled. And so the camera was shut off. 

 

-Time Skip brought to you by Arthur giggling about his mint bunny-

 

“So what I got from earlier was that this is your last day in America.” The blue eyed man concluded, Arthur nodded and sat at the Island counter while Alfred opened the fridge in search of food.

 

“Then we have to do something FUN!” Alfred turned around and put his elbow on the granite.

 

“Such as?” Arthur was curious as Alfred put a water bottle in front of him 

 

“I dunno. But the day is still young so we can figure it out.” Alfred smiled “And we can do coupley things.” 

 

Arthur immediately choked on the water. “What?!” 

 

“You heard me.” Alfred was sure and plus he kissed the guy on camera and this was his last day so why not? What would it hurt anyhow?

 

The two quickly edited the video in Alfred mancave and got changed into different clothes, it was only 4 o'clock so they could probably grab dinner and do something else.

 

Alfred and Arthur posted the video and met up on the sidewalk where Alfred cheekily took Arthur’s smaller hand into his and intertwined their fingers together, but Arthur didn’t even try to take his hand away. 

 

As predicted Alfred took Arthur to one of his favorite places (That wasn’t Mcdonald's) while Arthur was still ranting about how weird it was that people drove on the wrong side.

 

“I mean come on Arthur you’ve been here for a month get used to it, also this not the last time your coming here I will drag you back here by your hair if I have too.” Alfred himself was now ranting.

 

“I do plan on coming back, after everything is cleared up other there.” The smaller looked at his and Alfred’s hands and wished they could stay like this forever.

 

The tall American was carefully dragging Arthur down the step way on the side of his house to the beach. “Watch your step Artie.” Alfred pointed with his other hand to the sloped stair.

 

“Wait what are we doing Alfred? I thought we were just going to go inside, plus it's getting dark out here.” Arthur jumped over the step to keep up with the long legged American. 

 

“But it's really nice out and you haven’t been out here before.” Alfred guided Arthur to stand on the white sand that had gone cold from the lack of sun. “We can sit by that ledge in the sand.” Arthur was instantly taken by the subtle sound of the waves on the shore. 

 

“Man I'm gonna miss you Artie.” Alfred said snapping Arthur ou if his thought with what couldn’t even he called a hug but a super bear squeeze.

 

“Me too Alfred, but I might stop breathing then you’ll never see me again” Alfred quickly let go and gave a small smile, which Arthur reciprocated. 

 

“But why do you have to go back? You never told me.” Alfred asked quietly and looked back out toward the ocean.

 

Arthur looked down gathering some sad in his hand and letting it slip out again. “My Mum is in bad health, my dad said she wouldn’t last much longer and I didn’t tell them I was leaving so my dad was pissed when I told him.” Arthur explained

 

“Oh.” Alfred said simply following it up with a small. “Sorry.” 

 

“On top of that, apparently Francis, that douche didn’t take care of the responsibilities I gave to him, knowing him he probably went to go party in France somewhere with a bunch of chicks.” Arthur complained

 

“I shouldn’t be hogging you then should I?” Alfred laid his head down on the sand.

 

“I don’t mind.” Arthur followed in pursuit in lying down on the sand. “But what about you, why don’t you care about your parents? I don’t mean to sound like a dick but I’m curious.” Arthur asked 

 

Alfred’s expression darkened “They don’t care about Matt or I so why should I care about them?” 

 

“But Matthew make it sound like they are ones to be aware of.” Arthur decided to pursue the curiousity.

 

“They are, but I don’t care if I want a Boyfriend instead of a girlfriend they just have to live with it.” Alfred huffed, the statement making Arthur blush but luckily it was dark so Alfred couldn’t see.

 

“Well, then you should know that I actually do like you.” Arthur was still a bright red almost like rudolph the reindeer. “Like, like like you.” 

 

Alfred laughed a bit “I thought so!” The happy spark was back in his voice. “Me too Artie!” Arthur laughed as well because he couldn’t help himself when Alfred tackled him back down to the ground which he had sat up from a few minutes ago.

 

“How much would I have to pay you to stop calling me Artie?” Arthur asked as Alfred settled with laying on Arthur like a cat.

 

“HA! Too much.” He chuckled looking the smaller man he was probably crushing in the eyes and gave him a peck on the lips like earlier today.

 

After a treacherous walk back up the rock stairs and sand Alfred lead Arthur back to the house to pack and leave early for tomorrow morning. Arthur booked the plane ticket while Alfred mostly edited the video they made. 

 

“Dammit Alfred, now I am going to be too exhausted tomorrow to get up on time.” Arthur groaned his Alfred threw him one of his green shirts.

 

“It’s not my fault the stars are pretty and I wanted to establish a relationship on the beach with a pretty blonde dude.” Alfred pleaded and gave an innocent puppy dog face. 

 

“Well played but-” Arthur was cut off

 

“Besides you can just sleep with me if you want.” Alfred smirked

  
“Deal.” was Arthur’s simple answer as Alfred put Arthur’s luggage by the door for the next morning. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Arthur but oh well this is just an excuse to get him home and leave Alfred for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a chapter that will make you people hate me until the next chapter because NO just because he left doesn't mean its over, (This is mostly a reminder to my friend Dickless the Chicken.) BUt yea

CHAPTER EIGHT 

 

Alfred was first to wake up to Arthur’s Alarm or so he thought, Arthur was already awake just being stubborn and not opening his eyes. “Arthur get up we have to leave in an hour.” 

 

“I don’t want to.” The Brit said simply and opened his bright green eyes. The American had to hold himself from scooping the little british man up and hugging him to death, but he knew it was Arthur’s idea to look super adorable so he didn’t have to wake up and leave the Awesome Hero.

 

“Too bad Artie!” But Either way the taller, much stronger Alfred picked the surprisingly light Englishman up and carried him downstairs.

 

“It’s Arthur you wanker!” The smaller said hitting Alfred’s backside with his hands as the other carried him over his broad shoulders and set him down on a bar stool. 

 

“Tea right?” The American already started to make tea for the other before he could answer. 

 

“I guess that means I should get dressed doesn’t it?” Arthur stretched and stood up.

 

“Yeah. Also I moved your toothbrush to my bathroom, so sorry if that would have confused you.” He said slyly giving Arthur a wink and turning back around to the stove in which the tea and upcoming excuse of a breakfast. But Arthur didn’t leave the kitchen in which Alfred didn’t know.

 

“That’s quite alright.” Arthur groaned and put his arms around Alfred’s middle and hugged him carefully not to put his hands on the hot stove. 

 

“Arthur, you have to go.” Alfred pushed the other off him turning around as well. 

 

“What? Want to get rid of me already?” The feisty Brit added

 

“No.” Alfred looked down toward the floor. “Your Dad called again, but you definitely weren’t awake that time.” Arthur’s eye as well fell 

 

“What did he say? I assume you answered it, yes?” Arthur said putting his head back up and looking the other in the eye

 

-Time Reverse Wat? Yeah?-

 

There was a different ringing coming from Arthur’s phone, maybe he finally managed to change the ringtone or it could have been the alarm, but why so earlier. Usually Alfred could sleep through an alarm and not give a damn about the thing, but it wasn’t waking Arthur up either. He decided to just shut it up and reset it to a later time. Alfred carefully slid out of his beloved bed and grabbed Arthur’s phone also careful not to wake Arthur.  

 

As it turned out Arthur’s phone was indeed with a familiar contact brighten the screen. So the American answered it anyway, hopefully the usually suppose to be angry Brit wouldn’t be mad. 

 

“Wasss up yo?” The American wanted to get the point across

 

“Arthur, boy please tell me you're not on drugs?” Alfred figured the voice on the other was Arthur’s father and he was probably not making a good impression on his probably soon to be father in law. Oops.

 

“Uh No.” The blue eyed man laughed and walked out the bedroom so he wouldn’t wake the sleepy scared blonde in his bed. “Trust me he wouldn’t do that, he even too afraid of the cars here.”

 

“Where’s Arthur?” The voice was confused

 

“Oh, Sleeping.” Alfred replied and went down to the basement man-cave. 

 

“Then who are you?” Arthur’s father asked

 

“Alfred, Arthur’s Bro-friend he staying with me while in America.” Alfred Explained this was really weird talking to his Boyfriend's dad. Wait, they were Boyfriends right? Eh he’ll just talk to Arthur later. Why not just play it safe with Bro instead?

 

“Bro-friend?” Arthur’s dad repeated making it sound funny in his accent, it took everything Alfred had to not laugh. “Don’t you mean Boyfriend?”  

 

Alfred stayed silent “....” what the hell was he suppose to say to that. “Heh, Anyways why call so earlier dude?” he tried to avoid an awkward conversation that might land Arthur in trouble. Alfred: The King of First Impressions

 

“If you're worried don’t be the family bet money on Arthur being Gay.” There was snickering in the background then a cough and some more beeping that had been their from the beginning. Alfred was mostly astonished though, who knew that a well known British Youtuber would have a family betting he was gay, he surely didn’t seem like it. Either way Alfred didn’t care, it was just his family was the complete opposite. Even though Mattie was happy being out of the closet. “You are probably wondering why I would call this early and I apologize for doing so… It’s just that.” There was a quick pause and muffled sound that sounded like a chair being pushed away and a door opening before the beeping on the other end also stopped, making Alfred’s heart quicken a little bit.

 

“Arthur did tell me that his Mom wasn’t doing well if that’s what this is about?” Alfred shifted to sit different on the couch. 

 

The other British man sighed “That is what this was about. Arthur’s mum has been taken to the hospital where they can keep Elizabeth comfortable for now.” 

 

“Does that mean?” Alfred felt like he already got his answer and he also didn’t want to tell his sweet little Arthur. 

 

Alfred heard a soft “umm hmm.” on the other end.

 

“Well shit sorry.”  _ Poor Arthur _ Alfred wasn’t usually at a loss for words but in this case he was, and he almost felt bad for picking up the phone instead of Arthur.

 

“For now I think she want’s to hear all about your relationship with Artie.” Then there was another door that was opened and the faint beeping was back. Alfred face took on an unusual red color as he heard the two parents talking, but at same time he was mad at Arthur for not letting him call him Artie. 

 

Before the American knew it, it was 4:30 and almost time to get Arthur up to leave for the airport, he had been so caught up in talking with the fam that he forgot the time. He quickly said his goodbyes to Elizabeth and Ben (Totally not named after the queen and a fucking clock-tower.)  telling them that he would give them their son back for a little bit and hung up to get Arthur out of bed.

-Now back to our regularly scheduled program-

 

Alfred finished explaining the whole phone call as he followed Arthur upstairs after Breakfast and back down the stairs to fully back Arthur’s luggage again. The British man just listened intently to Alfred’s story and occasionally blushed. 

 

“Then your Dad mentioned a poll that they had on your sexuality.” Alfred laughed and swore he would keep that picture of Arthur in his brain forever. 

 

“I knew it.” He mumbled and finished packing his luggage. 

 

“It’s like they knew before you did.”  Alfred said being a gentlemen and taking Arthur’s bag outside to his garage and his car. 

 

“Agreed.” Arthur followed Alfred outside on got into the passenger side on the car that should have been straight out of supernatural.

 

Like Last time the airport was a easy ride, Alfred and now Arthur took vlogged it trying to get different shots instead of the same one. Alfred once again hoped that there were no fangirls hanging around here, during the time Arthur was here there was an absurd amount of photo’s taken with other people in the city. 

 

The blue eyed American shut the car off and the camera as well just as Arthur had done minutes ago. The two locked eyes for a second, Arthur sure as hell didn’t want to leave but if Alfred what right about what his dad told him he had to go just before he never saw her again. And with that they were both out of the car and walking to the large airport. 

 

“You're coming back right?” Alfred was quick to say in his normal always loud voice that Arthur had found mildly annoying at first but they ended up figuring out how to live with each other. 

 

“Of Course you Git.” And with that an unexpected hug and a quick kiss on the lips he left. Leaving Alfred like one of those heart-broken bachelors from a chick-flick that was just left in the rain in the middle of the movie. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also because they won't be in the same Area talking to each other the POV will be back.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I lik usuk so this had to happen AND STUFF BAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro. I have to figure out what comes next.

 

CHAPTER NINE 

-Arthur’s POV- 

 

There was basically no waiting involved when Alfred had dropped Arthur off at the Airport and therefore he was back in England earlier than he thought it would be. 

 

As soon as he was back on land there was a called from Alfred and a few from his father. A loud ringing sounded as Arthur stepped outside scaring the kind of jetlagged Englishman. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Arthur? Are you back?” His heard his dad frantically scrambling around and talking at the same. “Your Mother-” Arthur was able to tune out the rest and rushed to the place his parents were. 

 

-Alfred-

 

Since Arthur had left Alfred was feeling incredibly lonely was causally pacing back and forth in his living room and was basically doing the same thing now that he was after he dropped Arthur off days ago it was like his new workout routine.  

 

There was a slight knock at the door, but Alfred didn’t even bother to get it, it was  probably the neighbors that let Alfred borrow the dress from seeing if he could film a video because believe it or not Arthur wasn’t the only person the American made videos with. Moments later there were louder knocks and the keyhole switching and rattling until Alfred’s younger ‘twin’ as  Arthur had called them once opened the door and barged in. 

 

“Alfred!” He ran over to the other sandy haired brother.

 

“Matthew!” Alfred retorted matching Matthew’s enthusiasm. “What is it?” 

 

“You should leave as fast as possible, Mom and Dad saw the tag you and Arthur did.” Matthew’s eyes went huge as Alfred’s face contorted into something between Anger and shock. 

 

“How?” Was the only word that could come out of the older’s mouth. 

 

“I have no idea but they didn’t like it and now they are on their-” Matthew was cut off when he saw Alfred wasn’t paying attention amore and looking straight at the door and look at it himself before finishing the unnecessary sentence that was still on the tip of his tongue “Way.”  

 

“What do you want?!” Alfred snapped as they settled into his house. 

 

“To Talk.” His dad said followed by a harsh nodded from his Mother. 

 

“About what?” Matthew joined in facing the door himself as Alfred started up an argument. “Because I honestly don’t care what you have to say.” After that their dad just looked over to the Youtuber’s mother while she looked down

 

“We will not have a gay son.” Was what their Dad said next

 

“If that's your way of kicking us out then you have succeeded Now would be a great time to leave my house.” The blue eyed man said trying to them out of the house. 

 

“Yeah.” Was all Mattie contributed “We aren't your problem anymore anyway.” and the longer haired looked down to the floor like it was the most interesting thing. 

 

The argument lasted that way until they left Alfred house saying ‘THIS IS NOT OVER YET’ like a classic villain movie. 

 

Alfred first solution was to walk around in different ways in the same place until there was a hole in the floor metaphorically of course. “Matt?” He finally spoke up minutes after they left. 

 

“Yeah?” The shy part canadian asked petting a white polar bear that he basically carried everywhere with him. 

 

“Have you heard from Arthur?” He asked his voice lower and his eyes down as well and he stopped pacing. Matthew just shook his head ‘no’ and sat on the couch while Alfred scrambled upstairs to pack a bag to England. Alfred had been to London once before on a trip for a meet up but that was years ago and Arthur didn’t say exactly where he lived so Alfred just figured he would contact the francis guy for directions. 

As soon as Alfred dragged all of his stuff downstairs and put his hands on his hips and shifted his head to look up but nowhere in particular.

 

“You know his phone could have probably been on vibrate or something or dead?” The other added trying to forget the fight they had earlier with their parents and that Alfred wanted to leave to find Arthur because of that reason. 

 

“Right, but if he needs me.” He paused for a moment and looked back to nothing again “I’M THE HERO!” he yelled

 

“Not this again, that was so long ago Al.” Mattie whined

 

“I know but it worked for the moment right?” Alfred kept smiling

 

“I still think you should wait a few more days before you go all the way to the UK.” 

 

-Arthur- 

 

It had now been 4 weeks since I last saw Alfred and 3 since I had seen my Mother last. But I could hopefully see Alfred again, the same couldn’t be said for my mum. It had been 2 weeks since she was lowered into the ground and 1 week since I went outside or slept for that matter, by this time I would have expected Alfred to show up at my door and beg me for a hug and a video idea but that hasn’t happened either, but I had been getting text from him over and over with no end. 

 

I just didn’t feel like answering or doing anything, I knew she wouldn’t live much longer still I made a stupid decision to go and hang in America at the worst time possible, and now I felt like a Jackass. The 45th text from Alfred just came through and I simply ignored it my phone was too far away anyway and not charged enough. 

 

I sat on my computer watching occasional videos Alfred would post without me because I wasn’t there anymore, either they were still hilarious , but I normally just watched the Boyfriend tag we did a while ago, god how I sincerely hope he didn’t get in trouble from his parents even though he did say he didn’t care about there opinions. I myself hadn’t made a video in weeks. 

 

50, the message button on my phone flashed a little red number and once again they were all from Alfred asking various questions and concerns and my address for a reason I could probably predict. But for the first time in a while there was phone also from Alfred which was really No surprise.  

 

As for Francis he was as I suspected out partying in France with a spaniard guy named Antonio and a Albino German that was apparently the brother of one of Alfred’s neighbors, small world. 

 

Alfred had since sent more text and one that finally caught my eye ‘So I finally got bored of American burgers and now want crappy English food so by the time I get there please don't be in your cute little green bunny pajamas and moping around the house, Because THE HERO IS COMING’ It made Arthur giggled a little bit but it wasn’t the same as the real thing. Either way it did make Arthur open the curtains, charge his phone and camera and walk into the Kitchen to ditch his ice cream bowl. But there was no way he would get out of the pajamas. 

 

Arthur was in the middle of brewing some afternoon tea when there was a knock at the door  _ There is no way that that could be Alfred he literally just texted me from America. _ The Brit swiftly made his way over to the door and set his teacup on the entryway table before unlock the ‘New york’ styled lock and chain. “Could he really be-” Arthur stopped and opened the door all the way opened so he had full view of the sandy haired, glasses wearing American at the front door. “Here” he finally complete the sentence.

 

“YOU KNOW IT!” he announced mostly likely loud enough for the whole street to hear. “THE HERO IS HERE!” he said proudly

 

“Took you long enough git.” Arthur bit back a smile and crossed his arms over his chest trying to look as serious as possible in his bunny nightwear. 

 

“And I thought I said No moping in your pajamas Artie!” He said not as loudly 

 

“It’s Arthur not Artie!” the smaller of the two scolded

 

“I don’t really care.” Alfre concluded and went to go hug the smaller blonde, which Arthur gladly accepted as Alfred grabbed his bag and dragged Arthur back into his house like a rag doll closing the door behind him. 

 

“I missed you Artie.” Alfred finally said in subtle tone.

 

“It’s Arthur!” Arthur growled and finally looked into Alfred’s blue eyes before chastely kissing him once.  “Also how did you figure out where I lived?” Arthur pulled away again. 

 

“Francis.” 

  
“Asshat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <1/05/17> I know there wasn't an update when I said by their will be. This story is currently on a long writing session meaning that I write for it literally everyday but I am very unsure of what I am writing and I have ended up deleted a lot of what I had written but my friend Dickless sometimes helps so It should be updated soon and stuff


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They read fan fiction of themselves. I am not saying anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super hesitant to post these next chapters because I didn't really like what I wrote but Dickless decided to help so I guess it s not that bad because where I left off the story was not finished and there was still to much left to do, so I have many chapters planned and one more already written, so I hope they are good and I didn't fuck up to badly.

**CHAPTER TEN**

(Alfred and Arthur read a fanfiction of themselves.)

 

“Sup Dudes!” The loud american said occasionally looking up the camera from his phone and sometimes at the Englishman next to him. 

 

He tossed his phone over to Arthur who was walking into the room messing with his blonde mop of hair and looking back to Alfred when the American tossed the phone and it land perfectly in the Brits hands. Said Brit being curious as to what was just thrown to him from in front of the camera that he was just about to sit in looked at the phone to see a website pulled up he couldn't tell what it was for though.

 

He then decided he would wait for Alfred to explain to him as well as the camera.

 

“It has come to my attention thanks to my brother actually that people are writing Fanfiction about Artie and me.”

 

The other blonde confused by the sentence didn't even think to correct the americans grammar.

 

“Fanfiction?” Arthur asked eyeing the phone in his hands.

 

“Yes, for people like my lovely Arthur here, it's when fans write a fiction story about what they ship.” The blue eyed man said meeting Arthur's Green ones. 

 

“People ship us?” The Brit asked mildly confused he knew that he was dating the American but who else would have known?

 

“I would hope so. Even though you be tsundere af.” 

 

“You been spending too much time with Kiku.” Arthur said putting it in his best American accent which way to be honest, Shit. But either way he made the American laugh and in return so did the Brit. Which to be honest it had been a while. 

 

“Anyway, Matt sent me a link to fanfiction that he thought we should on camera and get our reactions, but we have to read it outloud.” Alfred explained like he normally did before a video. Arthur thought this was a bad idea but really weren’t all of their videos together a absolutely horrible idea. The idea made the Englishman smile. 

 

“I think you should read the first one.” The loud american snapping Arthur out his thoughts. What the smaller blonde didn’t know was that the American already read all the titles, but not the actual content of it. 

 

Arthur picked up the phone and went to the first tab with the ‘Fanfiction’ on it. He took one look at the title and his normally pale face went red. 

“Really?” He asked skeptically looking back at the other blonde. Alfred nodded and smirked having already read the title. It was a bit strange reading something that was about himself and Alfred that was under the genre of NSFW. 

 

Arthur carefully scrolled down on the page. “You do know you are going to have to censor this whole thing right.” The American just laughed and urged the Briton to read. 

 

“Alfred  @!$%& and then ¿%+@/” Arthur read shamelessly and continued. Sure enough Alfred had to censor everything Arthur just read. The U.S native just laughed the whole time and tried not to interrupt the green eyes quickly making their way over the phone left to right. By the end of the chapter they were both giggling heaps and had a slight urge to do something else but that was besides the point. 

 

“I read that now you have to read one” Arthur said handing Alfred his phone back. Alfred found the list Matthew sent him and picked a random one and read the text under it. “This ones says we have to act it out.” Alfred said opening it and noting that it was a Alternate Universe where they were a king and queen. 

 

Alfred jumped up from his spot and ran around the house gathering things and setting them on the couch next to a confused Arthur who just following his kiddish Boyfriend with his eyes. The spectacled man grabbed the shower curtain and towel and a burger king crown from the burger king in the airport on his way to the U.K. Then he grabbed a cucumber from the fridge. 

 

Alfred put the Shower curtain around Arthur’s neck and put the towel over his own shoulders and tide it together he put the crown on Arthur’s head and held the cucumber. They decide that they were film it then edit it into the video later. 

 

After all of the accessories were put together they read over the story and they acted it out and to say the least it wasn’t the best but it, to Alfred, was suppose to be hilarious. 

 

“Oh Alfred don’t stab that poor person there they shouldn’t dieeeee!” Arthur stumbled over the words while he was trying not to laugh or smile while he also carried out the ‘e’ in die. 

 

The other blonde pointing a cucumber at a stuffed Green bunny also was trying not to break down laughing as he read the next thing he was suppose to say. 

 

“But my Queen!!” The so called King Alfred explained looking between the bunny named “Flying mint bunny, Mind you” Arthur had said beforehand as Alfred also was trying to keep his “Cape” up around his neck because the knot he had tied in it didn’t work.  

 

“Let them live and stuff. Or I won’t speak to you ever again because that would be stupid.” The Queen Kirkland said looking to King Alfred who then pick up Arthur as it said in the script and carried him to the “Palace” which was otherwise known as Arthur’s Bedroom. 

 

Then the story went in a direction that Alfred and Arthur were not going to go down so they ended the skit there and went back to reading the rest of the Fanfictions that Mathew sent them all were similar in nature and they acted some of them out. 

 

For the rest of the day they decide that they edited the video and afterward Arthur spent an additional hour looking for Tickets for something. Alfred decided not to look into it for the first ten minute but when his British Boyfriend wouldn’t pay attention to him he got jealous of the Fucking Computer and decided he would go from behind Arthur and wrapped his much more muscular around the other blonde's neck and looked down at the computer. 

 

Arthur on the other hand had literally just gotten done booking two tickets for one of the biggest amusement parks in London, considering it would do two things, One: Be a great Vlog video and Two: Scare the Absolute Bloody Shit out of Alfred on a roller coaster, also making for a great video idea. This was also an Idea Alfred had no idea about.  

 

“Whatcha doing Artie?” Alfred asking putting his head next to Arthur’s while said blonde bit back a smile. 

 

“None of your Bloody Business dear.” Arthur replied being as inconspicuous as possible. “I could cook dinner now if you want.” The American’s eyes seemed to scream ‘PLEASE DON'T I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY’. 

 

“How about we go somewhere instead?” Alfred asked meeting the other man in the kitchen smiling his own signature 100 watt smile at Arthur, who on the other hand was somewhat hurt that Alfred didn’t want him to cook, he knew he probably wasn’t the greatest cook in the whole world as they figured out with the cooking battle back in America but still he was kind of hurt either way, the happy American convinced him otherwise. 

 

They decided on going to a simple restaurant across the way from the Arthur’s flat. 

 

“Hey Alfred?” Arthur started by asking in between the small talk they made while eating. The messy American looked up from his food looking directly into Arthur’s piercing green eyes.

 

“Yeah Babe?” Alfred looked over the top of his glasses waiting the the Briton to speak. 

 

“When would you go back to America?” Arthur asked “Also please never call me that ever again.” 

 

“What? Why?” Alfred asked looking Arthur in the eye.

 

“Because if you go back I want to come with you again.” Arthur said remembering the time he had spent in America before he had to come back to England. Alfred smiled and had to stop himself from standing up from his chair and scooping the not as tall Englishman into a tight hug, but unfortunately they were in public and he didn’t want to seem crazy or draw attention to Arthur who hated being recognized. 

 

“AWESOME.” He basically screamed and in this moment Arthur would have prefered the hug instead. 

 

The Rest of the night was as usual and the two spent the evening watching a movie Alfred insisted they watch that he brought from America. The movie Alfred just wouldn’t shut up about was  _ Captain America _ which was no surprise to Arthur but he watched it with Alfred anyway because he loved the way the sandy haired blonde's eyes lit up when he talked about his favorite parts it was quite endearing to say the least. But somehow Arthur found himself enjoying it as well. 

 

Lucky Arthur’s only Television was in his own bedroom so they watched the movie in his room and Arthur fell asleep as soon as the movie ended knowing that they would have a day of driving tomorrow. Alfred still didn’t know but that was part of the fun that went with it. 

 

-Time Skip- 

 

Arthur had woke up at Seven in the morning, he didn’t really mean to but he did anyway and that was the perfect time to get Alfred up and get breakfast before escorting his unsuspecting other to the place they were going. 

 

Waking Alfred up seemed to be quite a task  but then again sometimes Arthur wasn’t any better himself. To start Arthur decided to slap Alfred a few times in the face not very hard of course. Next he startled yelling random insults, but when that didn’t work his next plan of attack was to sit on Alfred who was now lying on his back after being lightly slapped in the face and yelled at, whereas most people would go the opposite way. Arthur now sat straddled on Alfred’s Stomach, Alfred on the other hand just managed to stay exactly how he was and not even flinch. 

 

But what the Brit didn’t realize was that ever since the most colourful insult Arthur had mustered up he was awake and trying his very best not to break out laughing at    
“Ass fuck cunt dick head bitch clown pussy slut pineapple.” Once Alfred found that Arthur was done with Insults the bright haired man sat on him, Alfred plan was to casually grab the pale blonde and flip them both over so that the heavy but more muscular one was laying on top of Arthur who on the other hand was very much struggling to get up. 

 

“Alfred I know you are awake so please get your arse off me.” Arthur pouted and stared at the side of Alfred head which was basically the only part he could see of him. 

 

“No, Arrrrtttieeee It’s too early.” Alfred Complied dragging out the syllables in Arthur’s nickname that he had learned to live with other time. 

 

“But We have something to do today.” Arthur said giving up his task to leave the bed and started rubbing circles onto Alfred’s back instead. 

 

“Oooh Like what?” The young American asked automatically perking his head up at the sound of it. 

 

“I am not going to tell you because it's a surprise.” Arthur said now stopping his circles on Alfred’s back and instead starting to pet Alfred’s messy wheat coloured hair. 

 

“Aww you're no fun Arthur.” Alfred whined putting his head back between Arthur’s neck and head and hugging the other’s torso. 

 

Eventually Arthur got the American out of his bed and to get ready to go to the amusement park. Which Alfred was still trying to guess about where they were going as as they got into the car. 

 

When they finally got there ALfred’s eyes lit up and automatically opened the door and jumped out just after the Vehicle stopped and as soon as the Brit was out of the car as well he was automatically swept into a large hug. 

 

“Alfred please put me down.” Arthur struggling to get out of the AMericans grip for the second time in less than 24 hours. 

 

“But Artie This is going to be so much fun!” Alfred stated grabbing their bags and walking to the hotel part of the resort Arthur had decided on a whim that they should go too before they went back to America. 

 

After getting settled in and the sandy haired man practically jumping off the walls they decided to go the roller coaster part that Arthur was weirdly excited about and Alfred was acting like he was as well but it was fairly obvious that he was dying inside and was doing everything in his power not to go on the huge ass roller coaster. Arthur had to bite back a laugh when he saw the Americans face when they neared the large ride that when half way around the park. 

 

“Are you sure you won’t be scared Alfred?” Arthur asked teasingly 

 

“What No! I’ll be fine because I am the hero! But the real question is will you be scared Artie?” The American asked as Arthur rolled his eyes and moved them both up in the line. 

“W-wait are you sure about this?” The taller asked being hesitant to moving forward. Also by this time Arthur had his camera out and was filming the American because later he knew it would be hilarious. But the only way Arthur actually knew Alfred was afraid of large ass fast rides was because of his Canadian brother Matthew who Arthur had become quite good friend with after his time in America and they occasionally kept in touch. 

 

Therefore this was a great idea. “Yes Alfred it will be fun.” Arthur and Alfred were now on the ride and it didn’t even start before Alfred starting screaming like a little girl who just lost her mother in a walmart. Arthur was actually laughing for once though and almost dropped his camera when Alfred grabbed onto him for dear life. What Alfred also didn’t know what that it was one of those ‘cool’ ride that takes your picture halfway through the journey. Leaving Arthur dying of laughter which he himself had to admit was little out of character for him but laughter was contagious around the American, but that also left Alfred with a bruised ego and still holding on to Arthur’s hand for dear life. 

 

Alfred eventually calmed down but after the Brit promised never to bring him on one of those ‘super duper terrifyingly scary rides’ but Alfred couldn’t get himself to let go of Arthur’s hand as they strolled through the park, his hand also loosened from his death grip and casually held Arthur’s hand, they were boyfriends weren’t they? Plus Arthur didn’t seem to mind one bit and help his fingered intertwined with Alfred’s as they walked through the Amusement park looking for something else that wouldn’t scare the shit out of Alfred. 

 

But of course there are always there fangirls and fans in general that will spot the two and want a casual picture with them, this wasn’t always Arthur’s favorite thing but he was getting used to it plus dating Alfred didn’t always help with the fact that more people recognized them more often but whatever made Alfred happy because the American youtuber adored taking pictures with anybody who asked and even those who didn’t because he had a bad habit of photo bombing.

 

What brought Arthur out of his train of thought was somebody other than Alfred saying his name also the fact that the speaker was behind him and not walking next to him. They were also talking about Alfred, but the Brit couldn’t make out what they were saying without looking behind him. 

 

“OH MY GOSH THE OTP SPOTTED US!!!!!” One of the girls said standing next to two other people. 

 

Alfred automatically starting talking to them and getting out his camera to film the meeting because Alfred was the type to show that he met this fan while Arthur would just be friendly and answer some questions or take a picture with them and be on his merry way. Alfred decides to engage in a full conversation while still holding Arthur’s hand making him go tomato red and just want to leave the scene. 

 

“Are you two finally dating?!” One of the three girls asked. 

 

Alfred hesitated to answer and looked at Arthur who had gone completely silent for the whole time they had started talking, currently though it looked like Arthur had a fever with how red the apples of his were. Ever since the days in America and the sleeping in the same bed or the weird random kisses that happened during that time, they have managed to keep the whole thing a secret and didn’t even discuss telling the youtube even though they were ‘shipped’ from the beginning and would probably have all the support they still didn’t bring anything to their channels except for the content they made together, even then it was still probably obvious that they could have been dating already. Honestly how many months has it been already? Arthur concluded that it was around or going on five or six months but the days by Alfred’s side seemed to pass like  Doctor who and his time machine or how quickly Sherlock Process the information of a crime scene. 

 

Alfred made a split second decision as well, “As long as you don’t tell anybody yet….” Alfred pretended to be stealthy and look around for anybody listening in on their conversation. “But it’s canon.” Arthur was amazed at how Alfred could act like a fangirl himself as he said the last three words and the three girls started squealing like annoying pigs. 

 

“But we best be on our way now because I think Arthur hear might be overheating.” The three seemed to nod in understanding but Alfred still offered to take pictures with the three and dragging the other blonde into the pictures as well, Arthur didn’t didn’t seem to mind as much when Alfred was there though. 

 

On the way out of the fans vicinity Alfred thought it would be a good idea to pick Arthur up and put the smaller but not by much man on his shoulders. 

 

“Alfred!” Arthur squeaked sitting high on Alfred’s broad shoulders. 

 

“What’s it like being tall for once.” Alfred smart-assed

 

“Oh shut it you bloody twit.” Arthur said getting his voice back again. 

 

Alfred and Arthur then settled on a few more rides to make a day of it and then getting dinner and going back to their hotel room. They had surprisingly met quite a few people at the park that day but didn’t tell anyone else that they were dating, yet, that is. 

 

“So ya still don’t like to be recognized do ya?” Alfred asked carrying his brown bomber jacket over his shoulder with one hand and in his other he was carrying an almost empty foam soda cup. 

 

“Not really but with you here its much better.” Arthur was red when he said so, Alfred smiled seemed to get bigger if that was even possible. 

 

Alfred with bomber jacket and soda in hand still couldn’t stop himself from hugging the Brit. Alfred on the other hand had chosen the perfect time to ask that certain question because as soon as Arthur finished talking they were at their hotel room door and it was opened already because Arthur had the key card and already scanned it opening the right as Alfred tackle hugged him pinning him against the opened door dropping his things inside the opened room and putting his lips to Arthur’s to hopefully start a heated make-out session.

 

Luckily it did. 

 

Alfred scrambled to close the door as Arthur stopped leaning against it jumped so Alfred was supporting him as Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist. The door was now closed and included the ‘Do not Disturb’ sign. The American grabbed the brit’s thighs admitting a small gasp and they pulled apart to breathe for a second before continuing to kiss each other. Leaving both Alfred and Arthur with bruised lips and a few hickeys here and there but nothing happened beyond that. Eventually it would. 

 

It probably wouldn’t  very sexy to do it in a Amusement park hotel either. 

 

They put up the video of them being at the amusement park and Arthur scaring Alfred on more than once on a giant fucking roller coaster. Followers loved it and asked for another but they put it up the day before they left to go back home then finally to America. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a super large like 20 page chapter so I split it in half so if It ends weird than that possibly why.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There probably will be a few more chapter but I don't know. But now there back in America and they will be having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that half of this story is written when I was drunk because that is when I think best, that is such a lie but everything else is tru. 
> 
> "Fuck I regret Everything." -Catch Phrase of my life.

**Chapter Eleven**

  
  


Before they knew it Alfred and Arthur were on a Plane from London to California. Meanwhile on this boring ass plane ride Alfred and Arthur thought of videos ideas as that was their only job and that is what they did for a living. 

 

“I have a shitty idea.” Alfred said after they had thought that they were completely out of ideas. Alfred on the other hand didn’t end up telling Arthur what this plan was he just figured the blue eyed man was getting revenge for Arthur not saying that they were going to a amusement park before they left England. Before they got back to Alfred’s house they made a unexpected stop at a liquor store. 

 

“This is a horrible idea.” Arthur said as they went to check out and finally go back to Alfred’s house by the ocean. 

 

“It’s not a bad idea if Alcohol involved.” Alfred said smiling and Arthur rolled his eyes and bit his lip to keep his signature expression while the cashier lightly giggled making Arthur put an evil glint in his eyes.

 

“Is this for a video?” She finally asked as Alfred payed. The American nodded still with a large smile on his face before grabbing Arthur's hand and walking out of the store. Arthur looked back to see the Cashier getting her phone out and taking a picture, Arthur just let it be and turned back to Alfred who put the bag in the back seat of his car that he left at the airport before flying to Britain to find Arthur. 

 

Before filming tomorrow they decided that they would sleep off the jet lag.

 

A little over Twenty-Four hours after they were off a plane and back at Alfred’s they were preparing themselves for a whole night of drinking. Arthur knew he would regret it but it was for a video that would actually in a few years time be hilarious to him if it wasn’t already while in the editing process, because most videos with Alfred were genuinely funny and they knew that the viewers enjoined them so he was doing this for them.

 

Meanwhile Alfred was incredibly excited for this because of three reasons, one he gets to see Arthur drunk, two he gets to tell and hear embarrassing stories from Arthur and Three he is getting fucking trashed by the end of this video and it was going to be fun. 

 

“This can’t be healthy.” Arthur commented knowing the camera was on because Alfred had a habit of messing with the main filming camera before actually making the video but these times were ones that were often turned into bloopers that were often requested from people.

 

“Nah probably not but it's only one time so what’s the worst that could happen?” Alfred replied from behind the camera before walking back to where Arthur was sitting opening bottle after bottle of Liquor. There was a wide variety of it too anything from, Russian Vodka to French Wines that even Francis, Arthur’s shitty friend would be jealous of.

 

“Also just a reminder lock all doors and windows before we start this because we don’t me crawling out of a window and walking the street drunk and trying to pet a dog's butt instead of its head.” Arthur reminded saying it like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

 

Alfred laughed “Got it.” 

 

In a matter of minutes they had everything set up, pain killers for the next morning, all doors and windows locked for safety purposes and a shit ton of Alcohol and embarrassing stories that will easily get them GTA wasted. Both thought it would be a better idea if they waited until the evening so they wouldn’t have to spend the whole day in agony. It soon became darker out, so they set up camera lights so the HD Camera could still see them in the dark. 

 

“Ladies and Gentleman.” 

 

“Dudes and Dudettes.” Alfred and Arthur greeted and then went on to explain whatever the fuck they had just gotten themselves into. 

 

“Our Lovely Alfred here has thought of the worst idea and so I have decided that he should tell you what the bloody hell we are doing.” Arthur said looking from the camera to Alfred and back again. 

 

“Ok Perfect. Basically we were on a plane back from London where Arthur was for WAYYY to long, and I thought of a shitty idea, that I have decided to turn into a drinking game for the fun of it.” Alfred started. “This is how it goes, Both players with tell an embarrassing story like the popular videos on youtube where people will tell their stories but this has a twist, whenever the person who is listening cringes or laughs they have to drink. So you are getting a little bit trashed and you won’t remember this horrible things you said the night before like we are about to do.” Alfred finished as Arthur was already eyeing a bottle of whiskey he already was holding by the neck of the bottle looking into it before taking a large gulp of it. 

 

“Oh God I regret that!” Arthur said already feeling his insides go num. 

 

“Then why did you do it?” Alfred asked with a confused expression. 

 

“Because I was getting bored.” 

 

“Ok then you can go first.” Alfred said smirking and holding his choice of drink. 

 

“Fine.” Arthur then began. “This is something my dad would tell you if you ever met him. Anyway when I was younger I would only wear dark clothes and listen to punk rock or whatever it was. I would even on some days attempt to put dark ass eyeliner on. I would tell my Parents that “It wasn’t a phase, and this is how I was now. ” The American was drinking and trying not to spit it out while laughing. 

 

“It’s not that funny.” Arthur defended 

 

“It is though because I can’t imagine you a so called “Gentleman” doing that.” Alfred said “Anyway my turn.”

 

“When I first had a chance to go to like conventions or meet and greets and such, I was a lot younger, since then I have put all of the old videos on Private mode because they were cringy in general.” Alfred watched as Arthur took a long drink at the mention of old videos. “Any way, I was really obsessed with superheroes ask Mattie, and I thought that when I went to these conventions I was suppose to dress up like everybody else did like cosplay and so here I was on a panel with like five other youtubers in this full outfit and nobody was saying anything anything about it.” Alfred kept telling the story as Arthur kept drinking consistently, Alfred couldn’t tell if the brit was trying not to laugh as he drank or if he was just cringing, either way he kept telling what was left of the horrible scenario, “Eventually I figured out that the panelists were not suppose to dress up.” 

 

They went back and forth between crappy stories and drinking, Arthur was drunk first probably because of the way that Alfred told his stories but now the Englishman was mumbling gibberish that was unintelligible and the American was laughing uncontrollably in the middle of Arthur telling a story. 

 

“So I was doing stuff and other people were there it was probably a clubby thing or something but there was liquor and it was fun but I all remember is grinding on a blow up snowman like the inflatable ones that people have in their front yard in American during happy christmas and stuff, now that I think about it it might have been at somebody's wedding or something during the wintery holiday thing but honestly I can't think right now.”

 

“SAME!” Alfred yelled loudly and took a long drink from his second bottle of whatever they were drinking now. Arthur had gone through at least three small bottles. 

 

“But now I think it's time for dancing!” Alfred said taking the Camera with him and walking down stairs with it and somehow not falling unlike Arthur who had gathered a few more bottles and started walking downstairs and falling down most of them but played it off like literally nothing just happened. Alfred found his sound system and started blasting some gibberish rap song probably by 50 cent is what Arthur concluded. 

 

“THIS WAS THE BEstEST IDEA EVER!” Arthur screamed over the music

 

“Blah Blah Blah who cares Alcohol is fun!” Alfred said grabbing Arthur’s hands and and spinning him around in a way that weirdly worked with the song. 

 

The time was somewhere around Twelve in the morning or one or sometime around there and Arthur and Alfred were having a dance-off that mostly consisted of Alfred and Arthur in a war over who could twerk better and then more drinking. 

 

“If I survive tonight I think we should get pasta tickets at the cinema.” Arthur said as Alfred led a slow dance to Fetty Wap. 

 

“Yeah.” Alfred said obviously not having any clue as to what he was talking about.

 

“I think I am going to pass out.” Arthur said leaning heavily against Alfred which was a shitty idea because he could barely stand himself and they both fell over on Alfred’s mave cave floor taking the video camera with him and hoping it didn’t break when Alfred tried to use it not to fall over. 

 

“Oh well!” Arthur said sitting on Alfred who just decided to massage Arthur’s pale thighs that were currently hidden under pair of tight black jeans. After a few second of this the blonde started to laugh of nowhere.

 

“Pleazze stop that tickles Alfie like it so tickley that my magical friends are laughing too!” Arthur said poking the air like there was something there. Alfred just decided that he saw nothing and continued to tickle the Briton. Arthur just decided to flip them over and tickle the American who wasn’t so easily messed with.

 

“What the fuck are we doing?!?” Arthur howled laughing when Alfred started attacking his sides before collapsing onto Arthur and the Brit hooking his arms around the American and started rolling across the floor yelling….

 

“ROLLING IS  FASTER!” 

 

Somehow this turned into a deep conversation about what they thought would be the weirdest thing yelled during sex. 

 

“What about OH SHIT HERE COMES DAT BOI?” Alfred suggested to Arthur who was lying on the Americans chest and staring at the wall giggling about the comment. 

 

“Hey Alfie I think our camera has been on this whole time.” 

 

“Ooopsy!” The blue eyes American sang he had since lost his glasses. 

 

“OOoH What about yelling the lyric to Rick Astley?”

 

“Artie BAbe I thought you were through with Rick Astley?” Alfred actually sounded heartbroken and then checked his phone noting that the time was also most two in the morning. 

 

“You know I thought I was done with that meme but I try to drink it away and it always comes back to me. Arthur explained like he was on My Strange Addiction. 

 

“Ya know a few hours ago I was going to suggest making out then going to bed and I kinda regret not saying it because I don’t want you to choose Rick Astley over me!” Alfred said with a pouty face. 

 

“That still sounds like a really super good idear.” Arthur said and starting to peck the Alfred’s lips like a bird would to a worm or something. 

 

But he thought of something more important. 

 

“Hey I was enjoying that!” Alfred said sitting up letting Arthur fall into his lap

 

“What would your drag name be?” Arthur asked out of the the blue. Alfred was starting to sober up by Arthur still was clearly not.

 

“Ameila EarthquackDick.” Alfred said thinking about it for a second and standing up while picking Arthur up with him because the still very drunk Englishman was latched onto the Americans neck.   

 

“HEH Quack!” Alfred bent down grabbing the camera that was surprisingly still on but almost out of battery. On the way up the two flights of stairs only both of them falling twice then laughing at the other, Arthur and Alfred and Arthur decided on Arthur’s drag name and decided to start where they left off with kissing each other.

 

-The Next Morning- 

 

“Fuck, I regret Everything.” Were the first words out of Arthur’s mouth in the morning, not “Where the rest of my clothes?” because apparently he only fell asleep in his boxers and a tie loosely tied around his head. Where did he even get a tie? 

 

Alfred was unsurprisingly still asleep and turned around the snuggle into the Britons back which was bare and quite pale.

 

Arthur flipped over so he was on his stomach and shoving his head in the familiar pillow to keep the light coming from the curtains out, even though the relatively dark curtains were closed they still let light in, which pissed Arthur off emsley. He felted Alfred move so that he could put an arm around the brit even though the blonde was on his stomach with a hand almost reaching the floor and barely reaching the area rug. Soon his arm got num and he flipped back over using one of Alfred’s arms as a pillow, just now noticing that Alfred was naked. This arose another question what were they trying to do last night? 

 

Arthur now laid on his back his only pillow being Alfred’s arm, and the American who was still asleep clearly didn’t mind. For a few seconds the light and the pain in Arthur’s head subsided and no longer bothered him. That’s when he realized that he wouldn’t mind one bit spending the rest of his life there, but that was still so far away from now. 

 

Arthur felt a spring of boldness and decided to do one more turn to face the sleeping blonde with the strange cowlick standing up to the side of his head, he looked weird without his glasses on, younger maybe, even though they were about the same age, Arthur being twenty-three and Alfred was Twenty-one. 

 

Arthur smiled and leaned in to peck the American’s lips before turning all the way around to find the painkillers they left out the night before, before they started drinking that is. Arthur couldn’t even remember what had happened besides bits and pieces. Arthur suddenly felt the rush of a major headache as soon as he sat up throwing his pale legs over the edge of the bed. 

 

Just before getting up though he was swiftly brought back into bed by an already awake Alfred who put his muscled arms around the green eyed man middle and pulled him back into the large king bed and cuddling him like a teddy bear. Arthur didn’t have it in himself to complain it was warm even though they were already in California.

 

“I am scared to see what that camera has on it.” Alfred mumbled into Arthur’s hair intertwining their hands around Arthur’s stomach. 

 

Arthur laughed, not loudly because his head hurt, “Me too.” he said not trying to get out of the American’s grip. “But we have to get up in order to edit it.” 

 

“But I think this is a much better option.” The blue eyed man said once again talking into Arthur’s blonde hair. 

 

“I am not disagreeing, but my head is killing me.” Arthur said turning around in Alfred’s arms so that they were chest to chest. 

 

“We could just sleep it off right?” Alfred asked looking Arthur in the eyes squinting to see him clearly. 

 

“Probably.” Arthur commented “But your naked.”

 

“Yeah…” There was some hesitation and it looked like he was daydreaming, “ I wish you were too, but you didn’t get that far before you passed out.” 

 

“Oh.” Was all Arthur said sounding fairly disappointed, “It would’ve been better if I wasn’t drunk anyways.” He smirked. The American nodded and closed his eyes again and then sat up knowing they had a whole day of footage to look through. 

 

The couple made their way down the stairs and found the already put out painkillers, sometimes they were smart. 

 

After breakfast, which they decided to call Matthew over who brought Gilbert unsurprisingly, who had recently come back from France, because both of them were too far hungover to go anywhere or cook anything. 

 

The four ended up watching a movie and Alfred and Matthew watched a hockey game as the Prussian and the Englishman weren’t that much into sports besides their shared love for football, not the american kind. That way though it made the Canadians and the Prussians visit worth it, even though they lived a few houses down the road. Eventually Alfred and Arthur made their way into the basement and uploaded the eight hour footage into the computer before clicking the ‘watch’ button which both were not prepared enough for. 

 

The actual video was as great as it probably could be but they had a good amount of bloopers that they didn’t know what to do with. The only way any of it would make sense is if they specifically said they were dating. Which could send fans into a overall frenzy and it would be difficult to be on media for a few days, or just not upload the video at all. The Bloopers one would say were quite random and were full of the drunk Youtubers, who at some point in the night apparently went into the basement and and danced taking the large camera with them. Either way it didn’t matter because the video they usually uploaded were similar in nature.

 

With some quick thought they decided to put all bloopers from before last night and the ones from last night into a full video and post it without a second thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I am doing anymore. I am wondering if I should keep this Teen and Up audiences because I do want to add one of "Those' parts but I dont know if I should?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred had since turned the official camera on. “I think you all know what this is.” Alfred continued to wrapped the Cards Against Humanity box.”And we are going to play it.” 
> 
> “But there's a twist.” Arthur spoke up,”It’s deadly Cards Against Humanity.” All the excited people’s smiles faded and they all started to look concerned which Alfred had to try very hard not to laugh at.
> 
> “Leave it to you two to make Cards against humanity worse than it already is.” Matthew said earning nods from most other people around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to change the rating because there is some 'things' in this chapter because after all it is Cards Against Humanity, but I think I had way to much fun writing this chapter.

**Chapter Twelve**

 

Both logged off of every media account they had and shut down their computers and then decided to finish the movie they were watching before Matthew said they should watch the hockey game.  

 

Both agreed it would be best not to see everything after it was posted whether to feedback was good or bad.    

 

Arthur put his head on Alfred’s shoulder just as the movie ended and the credits started running on screen. They had discussed what would happen when they posted the video a few minutes earlier. 

 

Now they were trying to find something to do do.

 

“How about-” Alfred stopped when he heard his name on the Tv, which for most people is not an everyday occurrence, he turned away from Arthur when the Briton heard his own name as well. 

 

On the screen however there was a news report that they weren’t paying attention too until now. The lady was talking in her overdramatic voice like Alfred and Arthur murdered somebody instead of announcing their relationship to the world. Arthur could feel his heartbeat in his chest as he stared intently at the large Tv screen, even the American was quiet which definitely wasn’t normal. The channel continued to actually play the video, sounds and all, now making it sound like they filmed a porno. They didn’t though. The video ended and the reported starting saying useless shit again. 

 

“So that’s what would happen.” Arthur said his voice was small. 

 

“Yeah, But that means I can do this Whenever I want too!” Alfred shouted throwing his arms around Arthur and pecking his lips a few times.   

 

Alfred reached and turned off the large television, leaving them in the complete dark, but anything would work other than the damn television being on. Arthur must not have noticed that toward the end of the broadcast that the announcer herself seemed alarming or weirdly happy about this. But that was gone now. 

 

“YOU SODDING IDIOT!” Arthur said hitting Alfred in what he assumed to be his arm and boy was he wrong, but he didn’t really care. Realizing from the wheezing sounds that he probably didn’t hit the other blonde’s arm. Damn he missed badly. After Alfred stopped feeling the pain or anything below his stomach for that matter.

 

“I swear to god Alfred, you're a 3 year old in a twenty two year old’s clothes.” Arthur complained and was pushed into the couch by the American and was hugged him. 

 

-Time Skip- 

 

After putting most things behind them Alfred and Arthur decided they would turn back on the technology which wasn’t easy because notifications started as soon as the backgrounds loaded. There was anything from other Youtubers texts congratulating them to tweets and occasionally some hate comments but that was always to be expected with their profession. Alfred couldn’t bring himself to care and reassured his British boyfriend to do the same. 

 

Therefore they had their next video planned and were making the preparations. The preparations weren’t much but they did need to the store considering they also hadn’t gone outside for a few days and were running out of food. 

 

Before walking out the door to the store of choice to get the things they would need Arthur decided to grab Alfred’s hand in his own because, let’s face it, he’s a raging homo and they would both be lying if they said they didn’t want the world to know even though it probably already did. 

 

They got a few glares from some people and the rest wanted pictures Alfred simply did as asked taking Arthur along with him until there was a whole crowd of people downtown. 

 

After a few more hours than expected they made it back home and Arthur almost collapsed on the couch when he saw it. 

 

“Holy Shite.” Was all said brit could say himself. The American was otherwise laughing and sitting himself next to Arthur who just cuddled up next to him as Alfred turned on the tv and waited.

 

A few days ago they called a few other youtubers they had met over the last few months and years and asked them if they all wanted to do a collab video, most said yes and agreed to come and some just couldn’t make it but they had enough people they needed to play the game they had in store. 

 

The first one to arrive fashionably on time was none other than Francis, much to Arthur’s annoyance, but having him there was hilariously vital for the game. Next two to arrive was Alfred’s friend Ivan the popular Russian youtuber that the American met at a convention and few years ago and did a few video’s with whenever they met up again and a chinese man that was Ivan’s best friend and some suspected they were dating but nobody ever confirmed it. And for the sake of the game Alfred had Gilbert and Matthew over as well. Lastly was Antonio Francis had asked if the spaniard could come to complete whatever trio that he and Gilbert had with Antonio. Said Spaniard brought his angry Italian boyfriend, they also not told the internet either yet, but that’s they wanted. Lovino, Antonio’s other called his brother and brother’s boyfriend saying that he was in the area and were going to be filming with Alfred and Arthur, the little cheerful Italian named feliciano was ecstatic and practically dragged Ludwig over to hang out with the rest of the Youtubers in the area. 

 

Basically by the time everybody was there, there was a large awesome group of people to do the game with, in all there was probably ten people in all and they were all gathering in Alfred’s surprisingly large house and waiting for Instructions about what they were going to do. 

 

Antonio, Lovino, Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano,Francis, Ivan, Yao and Arthur watched and Alfred went upstairs to retrieve something and then resumed conversation.

 

“Do you know what we are doing Angleterre?” Francis asked leaning over on the floor to Arthur who was also sitting on the floor next to him. 

 

“Maybe, but why would I tell you Frog?” Arthur said crossing his arms and scowling.

 

“Enough of that, Arthur how do you like living in America?” Was the question from the always happy Italian who sat in his German’s lap and was smiling looking at the Englishman. 

 

“Uh it's fine but the food is horrendous.” Arthur complained looking at the Italian and softening his expression from before and talking to Francis. 

 

“Your foods not any better Artie.” The American said coming down the stairs to the large group that was settled on the floor around Alfred’s oversized coffee table. 

 

“My cooking is fine and my name is still not Artie! I swear to god Alfred.” Arthur shot back. For some reason he always put up a barrier whenever there was people around even if he knew most of them.

 

All the American did was laugh and sit next to Arthur and grabbing the box and opening it revealing what they would be doing that evening. Francis clapped when he saw the black box along with Gilbert who practically howled and some cheered. 

 

Alfred had since turned the official camera on. “I think you all know what this is.” Alfred continued to wrapped the Cards Against Humanity box.”And we are going to play it.” 

 

“But there's a twist.” Arthur spoke up,”It’s deadly Cards Against Humanity.” All the excited people’s smiles faded and they all started to look concerned which Alfred had to try very hard not to laugh at.

 

“Leave it to you two to make Cards against humanity worse than it already is.” Matthew said earning nods from most other people around them. 

 

Alfred Smirked, “Basically every time someone puts down the name of an actor or anything with something of sexual nature, they have to automatically pick a dare or truth they are mixed and placed in this hat, and the person who put the celebrity/ sexual thing has to do the truth or dare.” Alfred said most others were nodding and grinning like idiots.

 

“All these dare and truths were chosen by all of our fans.” Arthur said watching everybody's face once again turn conserved. Everybody in the room was a Youtuber and popular as well and some had some crazy ass fans. 

 

“This is going to be great.” Francis was the first one to talk after the Englishman the America explained the game. The rest eventually came around and got prepared for a whole night of something they might regret.

 

“Everybody starts with ten cards and we go in a circle therefore Gil you can go first.” Alfred said and finished giving the cards to everyone who was lowkey giggling at what they had even the usually stoic faced Ludwig who was next to the Italian brothers.

 

“KESESE! Okay, How did I lose my Virginity?” Gilbert started and waited for everyone to put card in the middle of the table. 

 

“A tribe of warrior women.” 

 

“Bill nye the science guy.” 

 

“Ghandi.”   

 

“A middle aged man on roller skates.” 

 

“Morgan Freeman's voice.” 

 

“Jerking off into a pool of children’s tears.” 

 

“Bees?”

 

“The Milkman.” 

 

“Poor life Choices.” 

 

“Lastly and not least, The make a wish foundation.” The Prussian was laughing his signature laugh that was joined with the rest of the crowd after he read off most of the cards. “I would have to say one that most of these are true and two-” he paused and waited for the group's reaction which was mostly snickers and Francis saying ‘I knew it’ under his breath while Matthew said Prussian’s boyfriend looked very alarmed at this statement. “I am just kidding by the way, but I would have to choose, the make a wish foundation as the winner.” 

 

Lovino was the one to put that down which literally suprised nobody but make the whole ordeal more hilarious.

 

Next in line was Alfred’s brother Matthew who reluctantly picked up a black card and read off what it said, “White people like;” was all it said 

 

“I have something really good for this.” Alfred said looking through his pile of cards and grabbing one of them before setting it on the table and smirking like an idoit, to which he got a glare from Matthew and a giggle from Arthur who was sitting close enough to the American that he could probably already see his cards. 

 

“First one,” Matthew said after Feliciano put the last white card down. 

 

“White people like; Child beauty pageants.” 

 

“Viagra.” 

 

“Masturbation.” 

 

“The force.” 

 

“Your Weird brother.” Matthew wasn’t the only one to look up and stare at Arthur who simply sat there and pretend that he didn’t put that down but it was quite obvious. 

 

“The KKK”

 

“Hospice Care.” 

 

“Being Rich.” 

 

“Pretending to care.” 

 

“BATMAN!!!.”

 

By the end the last time there was a fit of laughter, after a few seconds Matthew spoke up again, “ I would have to choose Viagra.” He probably chose it for the amount of people that laughed at it. 

 

“YES!” Francis exclaimed and reached over the table for the winning card. Alfred at the same time pulled out a surprisingly large hat and held it out to the Frenchman who was sceptical but reached into it anyway.

 

“It’s a Dare.” Francis read and then continued through the rest of the paper, “Dare: find the nearest bottle of Alcohol and drain it.” Francis grinned as Antonio and Gilbert cheered at their third Bad Touch Trio member.

 

 Arthur quickly went downstairs and found some leftover Alcohol from the video that showed the youtube community they were dating. Francis wasted no time in draining the whole thing like a soft drink while in the background the words “Chug it!” could be heard chanted repeatedly by Antonio, Gilbert and Feliciano who liked the thought of chanting. 

 

After Gilbert it was Antonio's turn he read the next card in his very spanish accent, “I got 99 problems but blank ain’t one.” 

 

“Three dicks at the same time.”

 

“Former president George W. Bush.” 

 

“Crumbs all over the goddamn carpet.” 

 

“50,000 volts straight to the nipples.”

 

“My Genitals.” 

 

“Getting really high.” 

 

“My sex life.”   
  


“A sad handjob.” 

 

“Giving Birth to the Antichrist.” 

 

“Hot people.” Was the last one, the spaniard was almost in tears, the the last two were after reading the other’s choices, after a few moments of calming down Antonio choose “I got 99 problems but my sex life ain’t one of them thanks to Lovi.” which he earned a smack to the the back of the head from said ‘Lovi’, whose face also got bright red.

 

Arthur also handed Antonio the hat with the Truths and dares in it, “Dare: Get someone to put whipped cream on your stomach and lick it off, but you have to be blind folded.” 

 

“I nominate Lovino!” The other more giggly Italian said loudly and rose his hand and accidentally bumping the blonde Germans face with it. 

 

The more grumpy Italian brother grunted but got up and made his way to Alfred and Arthur’s shared kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whipped cream out and putting it on Antonio who was lying on the couch that was behind most of the players and waited for Lovino to put the whipped cream on him. The Italian did but never cleaned up the mess and therefore leaving the brown haired man struggling to get up without getting whipped cream on everything, as Lovino sat down the play the game again. 

 

The other youtubers just handed Antonio his card and he sat like that for the rest of the game. Lovino had a rare smile on his face everytime he leaned his head back to look at antonio. 

 

After a few more round it was Francis turn, “Oooh, during sex I like to think about?” 

 

“Grandma.” 

 

“A bop it?” the reading came out more a question than statement but Francis shrugged it off and went to the the next card.

 

“Horrifying laser hair removal accidents.” 

 

“Homeless people.” 

 

“A Home video of Oprah sobbing into a lean cuisine.” 

 

“Miley Cyrus at 55.”

 

“Pulling out.” 

 

“Giving 110%” Francis looked at Antonio who confirmed it was his and put a thumbs up and casually said “I got you fam.” to Francis

 

“A mime having a stroke.”

 

“Nicolas Cage.” 

 

Francis seemed genuinely concerned, but after his fabulousness decided he decided on, “During sex I like to think about A home video of Oprah sobbing into a lean cuisine?” 

 

“Wait really?” Alfred asked bursting into loud laughter that caused the rest to do the same even Antonio who a few minutes later was still sitting on the couch with whipped cream on his stomach. 

 

“What no!” Francis defended while simultaneously Arthur retorted with “I doubt that.” crossing his arms, also causing Alfred to have tears in his eyes. 

 

“Amérique, Your turn!” Francis said loudly in his French accent, the circle was almost complete with only Arthur left, Ivan, yao, Ludwig and Feliciano had already gone but the results were almost about the same as Antonios or different or neither one got a truth or dare at all. 

 

“Ok my turn.” Alfred picked a card and read it off automatically wandering back to his cards because he had perfect cards for, “Blank is a slippery slope that leads to blank.” but he couldn’t put them down.

 

“For things with more than one you to have to put down two cards and put the first one that you want first on top of the other.” Alfred said putting his cards down again.

 

“First one.” 

 

“Cuddling is a slippery slope that leads to taking off your shirt.” 

 

“A sad handjob is a slippery slope that leads to waiting til’ marriage.”

 

“Aaron burr is a slippery slope that leads to Switching to Geico.” 

 

“Soup that is to hot is a slippery slope that leads to a cooler full of organs.”

 

“Doin’ it in the butt is a slippery slope that leads to saying I love you, that was surprisingly not that bad.” Alfred said and then burst into laughter. 

 

“Next Poorly-timed holocaust jokes is a slippery slope that leads to Nickelback.” 

 

“Having anusus for eyes is a slippery slope that leads to the little engine that could.” 

 

“Oompa-loompas are a slippery slope that leads to Kids with ass cancer.” 

 

“Harry potter erotica is a slippery slope that leads to Puberty.” 

 

“Concealing a boner is a slippery slope that leads to Full Frontal nudity.”  

 

The American literally read of the whole sentence ten times and dying at every single one of them and let’s just say that every other person felt bad for Arthur who would have to be the one to edit it all. But the Brit didn’t mind because he was also killing himself due to laughter, “I like the A sad handjob is a slippery slope that leads to waiting til’ marriage.” which was Ivan's who was sitting the corner smiling his usual creepy smile and having an overall good time to what everybody thought.

 

Antonio handed the Truth or dare hat back to Alfred who shuffled his fingers in it for a second before pulling out a piece of paper, “Truth: What would happen if you when outside and yelled the name of your s/o and then the words ‘Not so hard’ afterwards?” Alfred thought for a moment, “Well this is California so it could be quite normal or very confusing. I think I should try it.” Alfred finished and leaped up and make his way to the front door with the rest of the Youtubers in the house following him with all of their own camera to capture the moment, Arthur went red but still followed his mostly shameless boyfriend and the others outside to the dark sidewalk before he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

 

“ARTHUR NOT SO HARD!” Then he waited for a few minutes before he was about to turn back into the house as all of the other laughed and Yao fell on the ground laughing, and Alfred’s neighbour Elizabeta suddenly opened the door and yelled back herself.

 

“KEEP IT TO YOURSELF ALFRED!” Then saw everybody else and laughed herself before going back into her house. Then probably had to explain to her own camera what just happened. That was probably just one of the perks of living next to other Youtubers. They had left Antonio suffering on the couch but now Lovino cleaning up his mess quickly so it would be fixed by the time everybody came back inside and it was. 

 

They quickly set back up again, and Alfred just explained what happened and they went back to playing. 

 

“Artie you go.” Alfred said waiting for the brit to scold him about the nickname but he had since let down his guard and stopped the act and didn’t because sometimes he did like the nickname that is only when the sandy haired American said it. 

 

Arthur picked one up and read it off knowing that this was probably the last card of the game before they went to film something else or have an overall party while everyone was there already. “Oh no, Fun tip! When your man asked you to go down on him try surprising him with blank.” 

 

It was scary how fast the cards went down this time though. 

 

“Cock.” Alfred, Gilbert, Mattie, and Francis, were on the verge of tears and the others were close enough to that. 

 

“Men.” 

 

“My relationship status.” 

 

“The Devil himself.” 

 

“Being Fabulous.” 

 

“Lance armstrongs missing testical.” 

 

“Bitches.” 

 

“Dead parents.” 

 

“Italians.” Lovino and Feliciano looked at Antonio who was magically sitting on the floor again with everybody else but let Arthur finish.

 

“Getting naked and watching Nickelodeon.” Arthur finished with a confused expression taped to his face.

 

“Do you gits even know the question anymore?” Arthur asked slightly concerned and then finally choosing the final winner, “The winner is this one.” Arthur said holding up a card that only had the word ‘Cock’ printed on it. 

 

Nobody at first claimed it until Ludwig raised his hand and grabbed the winning black card from Arthur cross the table. Most of the room was in shock except for Alfred and feli who were rolling on the floor and laughing. 

 

Ludwig reached into the hat, “Dare: To whoever is reading this I dare you to kiss the person to your right.” To the blonde Germans right was a giggly Italian who wasted no time in pecking the Germans lips before urging them to play again. 

 

After a few more hours and Alfred being the overall winner with Ivan and Yao tied and Ludwig and Arthur in Third and the rest just lost. 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had seen on a few channels other youtubers asking their fan base for dares for them to do and what better way to dare Alfred to do stupid shit as well as Arthur himself, he was always up for a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I realized that I have kept this chapter not posted for a while and it is short so I am sorry. I am going to be honest here and it hurts to type because I may or may not have impaled my fucking hand with an ice skate and it hurts? But I don't really care and the next chapter should be out in a much short time then this one was. 
> 
> Also I hate to say this but its for the best. But I don't want this story to get dry so it might be ending soon. I am actually sad rn.

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

Some of the visiting Youtubers stayed a bit longer than a day or two at Alfred and Arthur’s but they decided to show the crew around the area before taking them to the airport to leave again. The group had managed to do a different video tag or challenge for everyone’s channels that earned them more comments asking for them to do meet up’s all together or at least do more videos together. Alfred and Arthur would definitely do that again. After a fews days they showed the rest of the Youtubers to the airport or wherever they needed to be. 

 

It was a few days again before Alfred and Arthur had come up with another ridiculous idea, this time it was mostly Arthur’s though, strangely. He had seen on a few channels other youtubers asking their fan base for dares for them to do and what better way to dare Alfred to do stupid shit as well as Arthur himself, he was always up for a challenge. 

 

It didn’t take long for Alfred to agree and then get everything set up with the perfect lighting to film the video. Arthur had put up a tweet asking for dares to do, no truths just dares to do and he had no idea what they would get, until he saw a few on them that is. 

 

Alfred as well had gotten to his phone to pick a few more for them to do, before they turned the camera on to start the video. But that didn’t take long either.

 

“What’s up dudes!” 

 

“Hello!” Arthur usually always let Alfred start because he had a weird kind of fright of the internet but Alfred seemed to love it and Arthur didn’t mind.

 

“We are going to doing something FUN! And it was all Arthur’s idea.” 

 

“Yes, and it was the worst idea ever.” Arthur was looking at his phone now and shaking his head. 

  
“Come on, it’s going to be fun.”  The American reassured. 

 

“Fine, first dare.” Arthur then looked at the list on his phone. “I dare you to both eat a whole spoonful of salt.” he read off, and before Arthur finished the sentence Alfred had gone to the kitchen and had gotten two spoon and a salt shaker and graciously poured salt on both spoons. 

 

“One the count of three.” Alfred then started counting and before they knew it they were each trying to eat a spoonful of salt, Arthur was cringing at the overwhelming taste and the crunch of it. Besides the fact that so much of it also tasted a bit spicy. Alfred was also not doing to well and they both ended up running to the sink and spitting it out. 

 

“That was terrible.” Arthur wanted to laugh at the fact that this was the way they had started a video. 

 

“Really? I thought you would be good at it. Always being salting and everything.” Alfred restored and lightly nudged Arthur in the ribs. All he got back however was a roll of the eyes and a nudge back with a slight smile. 

 

“Next dare.” Arthur said jumping out of the conversation. 

 

“I dare you to film each other nightly routines.” Alfred scoffed. Arthur giggled. 

 

They eat started doing what the other person does before they hop into bed, they decided they would add a voice over during editing and put the video’s side by side. 

 

“Hi I’m Arthur and I have to wear this weird ass clear retainer because my stereotype british self has shitty teeth.” was only just part of what Alfred had started with for filming Arthur’s regimen, the American somehow had also created a perfect british accent. 

 

Arthur version was not any better, “HI IM ALFRED I HAVE A HABIT OF LITERALLY ONLY WEARING BOXERS TO BED DUDE!” Arthur’s American accent could use some work because it was quite rubbish. 

 

“Dare whatever number we are on!” Alfred said sat sitting down again, Arthur was concerned. 

 

“Prank call Francis.” Arthur burst out laughing as did Alfred as Arthur was already reaching for his Alfred rarely used home phone that he kept just incase he need it like for prank calls. 

 

The two blondes thought up a creative scenario to tell prank call Francis and decided to act as if they were crazed fans and start asking for his house address. 

 

They both decided to use each other’s accents as well just to made it more believable even though Arthur’s American was shite. 

  
“OOOH HEllo IS this FRANCIS?!?!” Alfred started as they dialed Francis number and he picked up, Alfred voice automatically went higher and squeaky like a fairytale mouse. Arthur had to keep himself from sobbing, but quickly added in his own high pitched mousey voice. 

 

“WE FOUND YOUR PHONE NUMBER ON THE INTERNET!” Arthur tried not to laugh but it was difficult. Francis on the other end seemed to stop for a moment and consider hanging up. 

 

“This is Francis right?” Alfred asked.

There was another pause from Francis like he was trying to figure something out just before answering “Oui”.

 

“Well we also found your address and are on our way now!” Arthur was beginning to think he was doing his voice a little too well but it was funny nonetheless. They could hear Francis run to the window or door and look out of it before closing it again and locking it. 

 

Francis was probably panicking and Arthur was dying inside. 

 

“I think I’m going to call the cops now.” Francis said 

 

Arthur lost it though and laughed normally also getting Alfred to break character and laugh his ass off, while on the other hand Francis was highly confused. 

 

“We could just sneak into his back door!” Alfred suggested also in his squeaky voice. They could hear Francis scramble to lock that door too. Once again Arthur lost it and by now Alfred had told Francis that it was them and they were pranking him. 

 

After that was sorted out they decided to do another dare. Alfred read it off again. “I dare you to shove Arthur into a suitcase (Bc he is smol).” 

 

“Just for your information I am not smol!” Arthur crossed his arms and yelled at the camera.  

 

“Right common babe.” Alfred casually proved Arthur wrong by scooping the brit of the couch and grabbing the camera and walking up the stairs holding the large camera like a vlog camera. But throughout the walk all the camera caught was Alfred’s head and Arthur’s butt because of how he was throw over the American’s broad shoulder. 

 

“This proves nothing you git, you just work out like John Cena.” Arthur hit Alfred back with his hand before going limp and resting over the other should before being dumped on their shared bed. Alfred laughed as he found one of the suitcases from the closet and putting it on the bed and setting the camera on the dresser. Arthur sat upright his arms still crossed but he was sitting in the case now as Alfred was stifling laughter. 

 

Eventually the American convinced Arthur to actually lay down in the suitcase so he could zip it up and just carry the other around like a sack of clothing, but only if he agreed to letting Arthur cook dinner that night. Alfred figured it was worth fitting his boyfriend into a suitcase. Soon Arthur begged to be let out of the stuffy case and they went to see what other dares were set up to them to do. 

 

“I dare you guys to recreate these memes.” Arthur read off, then the links to find three memes, the “Hi welcome to chili’s” meme, “Confused girl” meme and lastly “Pepe the frog.” They each complied and now had selfies of their memes and a video to go with it. 

 

Alfred was left to crack up at the picture of Arthur doing a pepe the frog face. Meanwhile Arthur had Already moved on to reading the next dare. 

 

Arthur faces lit up for a second and Alfred finally had put his phone away. Arthur then read it aloud, “I dare you both to give strip teases to each other, pick whichever songs u want. And the ‘u’ is spelled with only the letter u.” Arthur’s face heated up again and then he got mad at the grammar. 

 

Less than a few minutes later, Alfred’s phone was looked to bluetooth speaker and the camera was only pointed to the person watching just so the video wouldn’t get flagged or something. The only visible part was probably half of the person giving the strip tease. Alfred and Arthur decided to rock, paper, scissors about who went first, therefore Alfred lost and had to go first. It was kind of a pathetic attempt at seducing and Alfred basically tripped and fell on his face for a closing. Arthur just laughed when Alfred tried taking off his pants and then just fell on his face. Luckily the camera at least caught that. On the bright side it wasn’t a fail because he did get his pants off and threw them at Arthur before just sitting back on the filming couch with Arthur who was drying his laughing tears on his long striped sweater sleeves. 

 

Lucky for Alfred, Arthur’s attempt was much better and the brit managed to A) stay in time with the music and B) get all clothes off without falling on his face, which was a win in Arthur’s book. For now the two just sat half naked in the living room and continued the video, adding clothes on a little later. 

 

“Try Drag, walk in heels/stilettos, Get Alfred to do your makeup and vice versa.” Arthur read out. They did it, it was a strange experience, it was almost like the one of the first times they filmed together and he had to put on a dress that Eliza let him borrow and walk down the street with. This was basically the same thing but they went all out down to the nails, because Alfred claimed that he had seen somewhere that “You can’t do drag without the nails.” The American and British man learned that day that they both could walk in stilettos without breaking their necks. 

 

“Here’s a simple one.” Alfred read the dare, “Open any kind of fruit without using your hands.” 

 

Unfortunately they found only a coconut (A/N It's that even a fruit?) and it was incredibly hard for two idiots to open a coconut without using their hands.  

 

“I feel like such a failure.” Alfred slouched in his chair and Arthur rubbed just sat next to him rubbing each of his shoulders. 

 

“Alfred dear it was a bloody coconuts of course you could open it with your feet.” Arthur comforated. “How about the next dare?” 

 

“OK!” Alfred suddenly sprung back to life, and grabbed Arthur’s phone to read the dare to the camera. “ Prank call your closest friends or business mates like example: (Tell them you have something important to tell them and to call you back later, and when they call back later make sex noises on the other end. And when they ask to hang up say ‘Now is the only good time.’”

 

Arthur paled and Alfred started calling people with a shitty excuse. They waited a few hours for the people they were prank calling to call back so they could make the suspicious noises that may or may not have been a little questionable to the people on the other end up funny either way, even the people in question laughed after Alfred explained why and what they were doing.

 

After such a short time it was time for the final dare. 

 

“Dare number something who knows.” Alfred said and looked at the screen, “Literally glue yourselves together.” 

 

That is how Arthur and Alfred found themselves calling Alfred’s brother Matthew for help getting unstuck, the camera was still rolling even after a good 30 minutes later and the two were completely stuck together with a mix of super glue and elmer's school glue. They were glued face to face, but it was incredibly uncomfortable and they were both sure that they clothes they were wearing when they decided it would be a great idea to glue themselves together were totally messed up. For now though Arthur lied on top of Alfred with his head neatly tucked under the other’s chin. Arthur was only hoping that Alfred didn’t fall asleep because they would mean that Arthur would actually be stuck there and not be able to open the door for Matt when he arrived. 

 

When he arrived however all the other blonde could do was laugh and fall on the floor after taking out his camera and filming the scene before him. The emerald eyed man and the blue eyed had waddled their way over to the door just to open it and then fall on the entry way mat and fall onto the floor and at the same time crushing the brit. 

 

“So why am I here?” Matthew asked after his little laughing fit. 

 

“Are you serious right now Mattie?” Alfred said and tried turning his head to try and look at his brother and failing. 

 

“We got stuck.” Arthur deadpanned and struggled to flip Alfred over so he was lying on the american instead of vise versa. 

 

After a painful few hours, Matthew actually got them unstuck but not with the help of google and laughing his ass off.

 

After it was all over though the two had to agree that it was probably some of the dumbest fun they have had making a video. Matthew had to agree too. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyway we are going to do Two Truths, One lie.” Arthur rolled his eyes again at Alfred and looked back to the camera with a smile on his face. “We already wrote them down as well.” Arthur said lifting his phone so the camera could see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of sad about how short this one is, and once again how long I kept it from being published. So I was going to add a chapter in before because of a request from Sriracha Sauce and I really liked the idea, like A LOT, but I had trouble adding it in (Sorry) so I think that instead I will continued how I had planned, then make it like a series or something but they will be Extras so I can add it in. Also bc I have a lot of ridiculous notes that are added everywhere that could be of some enjoyment.

Chapter Fourteen 

There had been a few days since their last video and an absurd about of months since the Dare Alfred and Arthur video, they probably also filmed an absurd amount of videos in that time as well.

 

Arthur figured that most times videos that were made with Alfred were a lot funner than doing videos alone but sometimes they did anyway for the sake of it. Most fans just suggested that they create a channel for the both of them together but they didn’t want to go through the trouble of it all.

 

For today though Alfred woke up and decided it was a vlog day. When the American turned on the camera it basically showed his and Arthur’s shared room, but there was a small light coming through the curtain from the window that looked out toward the ocean. It was just enough light to where Alfred’s smaller vlog camera could see him clearly and the Brit that was next to him under the light green blue and white covers.

 

Alfred gave a quick introduction to the camera with his typical “What’s up dudes.” Then proceeded to film Arthur who was facing opposite of Alfred and toward the door of the bedroom. But the light seemed to be slowly waking up the smaller of the two, along with Alfred’s ~~quiet~~ introduction.

 

Alfred was quietly talking to the camera about stuff that he and Arthur had planned for that day, because they are busy people, was Alfred’s excuse. Without realizing it Arthur had subconsciously rolled over and lied have way on Alfred and snuggled into the side of him and put his blonde head between Alfred’s head and shoulder, all while his Emerald eyes still had lids over them. The American wanted to scream. They had been together for the longest time somewhere around a year and a half or something and every time the Englishman did something cute Alfred wanted to scream and squeeze the brit like a teddy bear.

 

Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur’s bare shoulder and set the camera on the side table, before wrapping both arms around the brits shoulders so Arthur could snuggle into Alfred’s own bare skin more easily. In fact all of him and Arthur was unclothed and it was fairly obvious to the camera, but Alfred couldn’t get himself to exactly care. He also figured it was pretty obvious what they did the night before, but that wasn’t a new concept. Alfred just laughed and put his own head over Arthur’s rest his chin on the blonde mop that sat on Alfred’s head.

 

“You talk too much.” Was all Arthur mumbled into Alfred’s neck. It was a rare occurrence for Alfred to wake up before Arthur but even if Arthur woke up before Alfred he would just stay in bed until either Alfred woke up or he fell back asleep.

 

All Alfred could do for a response to Arthur was laugh and hug his arms tighter around Arthur’s shoulders that Alfred had observed a while ago, had a dust of freckles on them.

 

“Can I just not get up today?” Arthur’s words were muffled against Alfred’s chest.

 

“Artie you said that yesterday.” Alfred said with a smile, “And the day before that.” he added.

 

“My names not ‘Artie’.” Arthur sighed, “Bloody hell, why do I even try?” This sparked a laugh out of the American again, but it was always easy to make him laugh and Arthur liked it so it wasn’t a problem.

 

“Plus we have a video to do today and It’s gonna be fun!” Alfred said normally instead of  the whisper they were talking in a few seconds ago.

 

“You're so loud.” Arthur complained with a smile on his face that was invisible to Alfred whose eyesight was above the brit’s face.

 

The American scooted himself down to eye level with the other blondes whose eyes were finally opened and put his forehead against Arthur’s and kissed him before rolling all the way over the brit and off the bed with a thud.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Idiot.” Arthur smiled his body still facing the window and the camera that apparently still on, Arthur could tell by the blinking record light on the side of the smaller camera. “You do know that you probably won’t make it down the stairs without your glasses?” Arthur snickered and laid down on his back and crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face.

 

“I knew that.” Alfred said and walked back into their bedroom and found his glasses on the side table and put them on and then leaned down over the brit and peck his lips once before finally walking out of room and scream a quick “LOVE YA!” before breaking a bowl in the kitchen.

 

“I love you too git.” Arthur reached over to the camera on the dresser and turned it off with his left hand before reluctantly getting himself up and doing the same as Alfred but putting more clothes on then the American did, and then went to brush his teeth and attempt to brush his hair which was always a lost cause. He also decided to add his own comments to the vlog camera when he was dressed then rejoined Alfred downstairs who was sitting at the counter with some left over super glue and trying the glue the said bowl that shattered a few minutes ago.

 

Arthur walked into the kitchen and saw Alfred with his tongue out and gluing it back together. Eventually he gave up and went upstairs to put some clothes on before coming back down with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

 

“I lost my floss in the toilet.” Alfred made a sad face. Arthur started laughing.

 

Soon Alfred finished his fiasco and started typing in his phone, Arthur had done the same thing earlier and they were now prepared for their video for the day. Alfred would be lying if he said he was not excited.

 

“I bet you that I am going to win this.” Alfred started

 

“I bet you five pounds that I will win.” Arthur challenged and sat on the counter, which he usually wouldn’t do but the barstools were covered in camera equipment.

 

“Your on Artie, even though I have no idea why your betting weight but okay!” Alfred placed himself between Arthur’s legs that were hanging off the edge of the counter.

 

“Please don’t call me that again. I thought we established this.” Arthur rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea with an unamused look on his face that Alfred laughed at.

 

In the next few minutes they finished their breakfasts and set up the video stuff this time in a different spot than usually just for a change in scenery and the fact that they're living room was filled with stuff Alfred was suppose to send out for fans who ordered it.

 

Arthur turned the camera on and backed down to the place they were sitting and contemplating sitting on Alfred’s lap to mess with him. He did it anyway, but after Alfred started a quick introduction he sat down in the chair next to Alfred’s who let out a sad pout.

 

“Anyway we are going to do Two Truths, One lie.” Arthur rolled his eyes again at Alfred and looked back to the camera with a smile on his face. “We already wrote them down as well.” Arthur said lifting his phone so the camera could see it.

 

“The point of this is two say Two ridiculous truths about yourself and one lie which is self explanatory and the other person will guess which ones are true and which one is false.” Alfred explained then looked over to Arthur who was editing one of his notes.

“You go first then.” Alfred said to his boyfriend who already had out what he needed.

 

“Alright.” Arthur started trying not to laugh and give himself away at some of them. “One: I lost my Virginity to you, Two: I have a flying mint bunny that helps me with all of my problems and he's REAL, and three I tried to handle a handgun while walking past a school and got arrested.”

 

Alfred burst into laughter. “Ok I am going to say that One and Two are true and three is the lie.”

 

Arthur shook his head, “The second and third one are true and the first one is false.” Alfred’s mouth dropped opened for a second.

 

“Did you really get arrested?” Alfred asked

 

“Yes.” Arthur confessed but laughed at the same time. “Your turn Alfie.”

 

Alfred who was still in shock then continued to open his phone and read off what he had written down. “One, I went to a one direction concert once, got drunk, and then tried to marry harry styles, two, I tried giving myself a haircut and it ended with me super gluing a weave to my skull, and the last one I have 0 tolerance for people that say they're full then go to eat more of their leftover food.”

 

“The first one is true as well as the second and the third one is a lie because you do the same thing.” Arthur said as matter of factly and crossed his arms.

 

“DING DING DING!” Alfred smiled. This giving Arthur the first point.

 

“I had a cat named fluffy, My mom knew I was gay before I did because when I was 4 I asked her how dicks were used. And I thought that my tea  ran out once when I was drunk and it was just all in the gin because I thought it was water that I could boil the tea in.” Arthur read off.

 

“The first one is true and so is second one, because I don’t think you could misplace tea Artie.” Alfred was convinced he was right.

 

“You're right.” Arthur scowled.

 

“YES!” Alfred started doing a mini dance. “My turn.”

 

“I was born and raised in New York, I have a specific way of holding Hamsters, I have never had a job in my life.”

 

Arthur looked into Alfred’s eye to see if he was lying because Arthur was sure he had special abilities because of his fairy friends.”The first one is true, and so is the last one.”

 

“Correct. But I don’t remember telling you I lived in New York.”

 

“You did, it was just really late at night.” Arthur retorted before going on to say the next things he had written down. “I found a troll while playing outside once and I almost shit myself when I was young. Next I had a job as a stripper once before YouTube, and last my cat tried to mate with my eyebrows a while I was sleeping.”  

 

Alfred laughed at the last one, “I think fluffy would probably try to mate with something that was probably as fluffy as it.”

 

“Wanker.” Arthur scowled.

 

“I’m just kidding I like your eyebrows.” Alfred reassured.

 

“I am going to say that the second one is truth because that strip tease a while ago was impressive as well as the one last night and the first one is a lie.”

 

“The first one is true, the second is fake and the third one is true.” Arthur corrected.

 

“So you were never a stripper?!?!” Alfred felt defeated.

 

“No!” Arthur giggled and hit Alfred in the arm.

 

“Dang. You would qualify though.” Alfred suggested. Arthur just gave a signature scowl and gestured to Alfred to read off the next ones he had on his list.

 

“I had a secret obsession with Hannah Montana when I was 7

I tried to make my brother Italian food once and ended up burning his hair, I was once tricked by an infomercial to by a heated toilet seat.” Alfred said and then looked to Arthur for his analysis.

 

“You're too gay to like Hannah Montana.” Arthur snorted, “The second and third are true.”

 

“What?! How did you know? Are you psychic?” Alfred looked suspiciously toward Arthur.

 

“No, but as a person who watches a lot of your video’s of course I would know that.” Arthur smiled smugly.

 

“Ok last one, I wouldn’t watch the Wizard of Oz for the longest time because of the flying monkeys, I have five other brothers, I thought bloody mary was a nursery rhyme for the longest time.”

 

“The first one is true, the second is wrong, and the third one is true.” Alfred said and followed up with, “You have four brothers and then you.”

 

“You are right.” Arthur checked.

 

“Ok last one for me too. I lose sleep at night because I keep remembering my first email name, I am not afraid of horror movies I just act, when I was in high school, the only movies I watched were high school musical and fast and furious tokyo drift.”

 

“The second one is a lie, my work here is finished.” Arthur nodded once and got up walk away but was grabbed around the stomach by Alfred who just hugged him causing a laugh from the both of them. “You are right, but I seriously have no idea who won.”

 

“Me either git.” Arthur replied playfully hitting Alfred’s arm.

 

They ended the video and edited it in the basement where they edited all there video’s because since a while ago when Arthur was just staying at Alfred house without any recollection about exactly how much time he would be spending there. Eventually they learned that Arthur probably won. And they quickly posted it before going to lunch because neither wanted to cook or just couldnt cook.

 

All comments for their video’s went straight to their phones and the next comment they got after a few hours of steady comments was something along the lines of;

 

“Did you see the ring on Arthur’s hand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too soon? I am in a debate with myself and it is going no where......


	15. Chapter Fifteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sat back for a minute after that “And please Francis stop sending me memes because now you've got Alfred doing it and I don’t need ten hours of Kermit the frog singing Usher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am legitimately wanting to cry (GOD DAMN IT I AM SUCH A SAP) because I had a very hard time ending this fic because I started a while ago and I kind of became attached to it in this weird way, but either way its been a weird Journey and I have gone through two editors that quit so this chapter is mostly unedited except for what I fixed. I hope I ended it well because this is why I had problems in the first place because I just Couldn't end it for some reason. 
> 
> This is the second Multi-chapter Fan-fiction on here and I am quite happy with it. 
> 
> (Some how I am magical and ended both of my ongoing fics at around the same time, but I have a really big idea for my next one)

**Chapter Fifthteen**

Alfred saw the comment pop up on his phone first and snickered for about five minutes before the brit leaned over the circular table they were set at and grabbed the phone out of the American’s hand. He too had to laugh when he saw the comment. It’s not like they were oblivious to what Arthur had on his finger, it was a pale gold with an Emerald centered it and very noticeable. But they also decided that they would let the fan’s figure it out for themselves. 

 

Instead they figured that they would continue to do video’s like normal and not stay and word about it. Therefore as soon as they got home Alfred had already been thinking of different things to do. But before then Alfred had talked Arthur into a movie marathon. And the day after that he had the perfect idea. 

 

“Hey Artie you know what we haven’t done yet?” Alfred asked locking the brit in a tight hug as he stood behind him while said brit attempted to make food for himself. 

 

“What could possibly be more important than me making my tea that you have to interrupt this way?” Arthur asked putting the tea down, casually leaning back into the other blonde. 

 

That’s how the two of them ended up in the porch area of the house spitting water at each other and listening to other youtuber say things that don’t sound right but sounds hilarious. With the help of Alfred’s brother who was currently dying of laughter behind the camera. 

 

Arthur sat knee to knee with the American in a t-shirt and shorts while Alfred had his mouth full was water and trying not to laugh as he stared at the brit, who was in the same situation. 

 

Currently they were hearing Elizabeta talking to Roderich about lotion of some sorts that supposedly smells like a candle but apparently the Austrian didn’t understand. Alfred ended up losing and projectiling water onto Arthur, which automatically made Arthur do the same thing, drenching the American in water. 

 

“Alfred!” Arthur accused. “That was cold.” mostly insinuating the cold water that just landed on his lap. 

 

“That’s the game Artie!” Alfred exclaimed and motioned to Matthew to continue playing some of the clips that were gathered for this segment. Alfred slowly filled his mouth again with water before staring at Arthur who already filed his cheeks with water and immediately spit it back out again because Alfred made one of though stupid faces that didn’t help for winning. 

 

“You know this is just making your situation worse right?” Arthur remarked and smiled before making his own stupid face at Alfred before filling his cheeks again. 

 

Matthew then played one of Arthur and Francis videos, specifically the one with Arthur’s light up Nark backpack. Alfred automatically lost it when Arthur started scream when he saw the llama then grabbed onto Francis face to get away from it, the sounds alone didn’t sound right and Francis wasn’t helping. 

 

Needless to say Alfred was losing and Arthur was drenched. 

 

The one however was one of their own video’s that Matthew was already laughing at. It was the same video where in some of the first weeks of Arthur staying with Alfred they did a Truth or dare video and it ended up with them at a nude beach. Apparently what they didn’t realise was that they had been in a deep conversation about sand, Arthur was explaining why he wouldn’t bury Alfred in the sand and was also telling the American why he “Shouldn’t stick things where they don’t belong.” Once again Alfred spit the water out first and drenched his british boyfriend before said Englishman did the same and continued to laugh along with Alfred. 

 

Until the next clip played, it was of Antonio and Lovino doing the “What’s in my mouth?” Challenge, needless to say the content was perfect the challenge Alfred and Arthur were doing currently. 

 

“I am pretty sure that video was made for this challenge.” Matthew commented from the other side of the Screen. Matthew continued to play certain clips from the one video and making the two blondes in the soaking wet chairs laugh everytime. 

 

“I think we need to do that challenge.” Alfred commented once they were upstairs getting changed out of their wet clothes into dry ones so they could film the second video for Arthur channel. 

 

“Oh so we can made new innuendos for other people to use?” Arthur asked 

 

“That’s Exactly why!” Alfred smiled and Arthur rolled his eyes and tried resisting the urge to kiss the American because after all he was charming whenever he smiled or did anything. 

 

Alfred and Arthur gathered downstairs finding that Matthew had already left leaving a note on the kitchen counter where the two could find it. The next video started not to long after that. Arthur and Alfred simple decided on Q and A instead of something crazy like they normally do.

 

However most questions were normal until halfway through the video when the weird/funnest questions started to come up. 

 

“Question 30, What was the last movie you watched? After answering act out one of the scenes….” Arthur read off. 

 

“Actually we recently watched like a lot movies worth noting.” 

 

“Yes, because you're the wanker that thought that watching Fifty Shades of Grey would be a better idea than watching Harry Potter.”  

 

“Touch é. ” Alfred then looked over his glasses at Arthur’s green eyes, “It did say we had to act it out though….” 

 

“Oh no, I don’t think so.” Arthur crossed his arms looking back at his enthusiastic boyfriend. 

 

“Oh come on.”  

 

“That movie was shit.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“You just want an excuse to go to bed.” 

 

“Maybe.” Alfred gave his best puppy eyes that usually didn’t work on Arthur but to be honest it was for the entertainment of the video. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Yes!” Alfred then quickly jumped up and took the camera and made his way up the stairs with Arthur in tow. And after a few minutes of fighting Arthur won the spot to be top in their shitty remake of Fifty shades of Kirkland. To say the least it didn’t work very well considering they both couldn’t stop laughing. 

 

Alfred and Arthur then debated on not filming another movie scene again because it was tragic. So they opted for filming a remake of a vine. 

 

Alfred now stood in a separate room while Arthur sat at a separate desk in a different room with his laptop pretending to type. 

 

Alfred held the camera in front of his face and put a finger to his lips before whispering “Kiss Prank!” and walking into the other room and lightly smooching Arthur on the cheek, only to have Arthur turn around and start a make-out session while the camera was still being held in front of their faces as the vine goes before ending up back where all their filming equipment is to film the rest of the Questions and Answers video they started.  

 

After a few more questions they brought the video to a close. Alfred went downstairs to edit it and Arthur went upstairs to film one more just before that last of the sunlight set and he would have to get the lights. 

 

“I have been meaning to Film this video for a while.” Was the start when Arthur setup the camera and backing up to the Guest room bed that they now used for Guest’s or storage and putting random shit into when they didn’t need it. 

 

Arthur sat down at the camera and for the first time in some time without Alfred, it's not like they didn't keep up with there own channels they just prefer to do videos together and the fans loved it but Arthur felt he needed to do something without Alfred just once. And he was originally going to do it but he figured that he would make a video for the hell of it. 

 

“I hate making serious videos but this one is necessary…” Arthur continued after everything was set up and he was staring into the camera. “I thought for the longest time in the beginning that this wasn’t going to go anywhere and I just did it for fun and I still do but I never thought a the certain Idiot I live with would ever be a part of it so all in all I was afraid of most of it but I just needed the bloody git in my life to get through it; What I am saying is that if you ever have a shitty French friend who won't stop sending you memes and find an email that you never seen before with the name Alfred Fucking Jones on it even if they might be a troll, email it because that one email might just be something quite amazing or at least a point of view on how you viewed the people you make videos for. They might not all be trolls.”

Arthur stopped for a second hoping he wouldn’t have to refilm anything because of how cheesy everything was before ending everything with a simple yet conclusive, “ But the person you may have thought was a troll was really an American who really love burgers.” 

 

Arthur sat back for a minute after that “And please Francis stop sending me memes because now you've got Alfred doing it and I don’t need ten hours of Kermit the frog singing Usher.” 

 

Arthur then concluded he was done and went to turn off the camera before being dive bombed by said American who must have finished editing the video Earlier than Arthur excepted. 

 

The Englishman was now being backwards hugged by the American who cuddled himself onto Arthur and pressed kisses to his cheeks that induced a usually uncharacteristic laugh from Arthur who just went along with it and forgot all about the camera being on. 

 

“Ya know I was never Trolling ya Artie.”  Alfred was laughing at Arthur who just shook his head. 

 

Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes wondering how he could have gotten so lucky by just clicking an Email. 

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been SO HARD for me to end (I am pretty sure that was it's own innuendo) but Seriously....
> 
> I think I will do Extras though. 
> 
> THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> <12/25/16> Dear people I am not dead and the next chapter will come (Like Chris) within the next few weeks I would never abandon it and It is not on Hiatus.


End file.
